


Fantasma invernale

by WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 (WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [4]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Adventure, Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Romance, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO/pseuds/WTF%20Guy%20Ritchie%20and%20CO%202021
Summary: Ковбой всегда знал, чего хочет от жизни, – свободы и денег. Больших денег. И когда после миссии в Стамбуле он исчез, Илье ничего не оставалось, как броситься в погоню за призраком – в Рим.
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173425
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021





	1. Bestia siberiana

**Author's Note:**

> Fantasma invernale (итал.) – зимний призрак

На родине, когда следом за чьим-то приездом резко холодало, любили говорить, мол, тот-то привёз с собой плохую погоду. Илья вспомнил приевшуюся поговорку, застав Рим укрытым нетронутым снегом, – первым за три или четыре года и, пожалуй, самым обильным с 56-го, когда, помнится, Европу так задуло, что жизнь остановилась, а воспоминания о том снегопаде века, как его прозвали, ещё встречаются в песнях. 

Вместе с ним из России прямым рейсом летел холодный атмосферный фронт – до самых гор, где по альпийской дуге в обход Аппенин подобрался к портам уже со стороны Тирренского моря. Прогноз в утренней газете, уже окрестившей циклон «зверем из Сибири», намекал, что без зимней резины на дорогах делать нечего, а лучше вообще остаться дома у камина вместе с детишками. Что сказать, в Москве такой снежок, бывало, лежал до апреля месяца, когда гражданочки умело балансировали на шпильках по обледенелым тротуарам от работы до комиссионки «Берёзка», парикмахерской, очереди в продуктовый и наконец до родной панельки, а Садовое, 3-е транспортное и МКАД стояли в пробках, и целые таксопарки одинаковых «Волг» и «Москвичей» коптили, как жерла сотен Килиманджаро.

В миллионниках с их высотной ковровой застройкой, скоплениями людей и машин, теплотрассами и парниковыми газами температура всегда держалась чуть выше обычной. Илья распахнул пальто, смяв в руке ондатровую шапку, когда подламывающиеся ноги вознесли его по ступеням Пантеона к циклопичным вратам храма. И внутри, и снаружи под колоннадой со стороны площади Ротонды обычно было не продохнуть от торгашей, карманников, туристов и патрульной полиции. Но не сегодня. Как видно, снегопад и правда застал всех врасплох: с утра по круглому необъятному залу лениво слонялась лишь горстка туристов с гидами да парочка одиночек-профессоров с заведёнными за спину руками и задранными к куполу носами в пенсне.

В прошлую командировку ему не довелось осмотреться здесь как следует. Из стенных ниш, каждая под массивным фронтоном с двумя мраморными колоннами, глядели не римские боги и полководцы, а христианские мадонны, святые, распятый Христос, фрески с библейскими сюжетами. К счастью, скамьи перед алтарём с рядом высоченных золотых подсвечников пустовали, и, нырнув за заградительную ленту, Илья умостился с краю, спиной к посетителям.

Летучие шепотки и шаркающие звуки скользили по гладкому мрамору и бетону легко и почти беспрепятственно, усыпляли с затаённым коварством, так что следующий час, а там и второй, пока чьи-то чавкающие от налипшего снега ботинки курсировали кругами, отряхивались на входе и снова заходили на новый круг, он сам бесцельно блуждал от статуи к статуе, от надгробия королевской четы до могилы Рафаэля и обратно. Повезло, что за стойкой с брошюрками и путеводителями в мягких обложках администратор куда-то запропастился и не спешил возвращаться на рабочее место. Илья мог прождать вот так до самого вечера, пока идеально ровное, как луч прожектора, солнечное пятно на стенке купола сползёт к полу вниз, а там затеряется в чернильных тенях. 

Ему самому хотелось забиться в тень: утренний свет резал глаза, тишина заострялась, сворачивалась в тонкую полую иглу, звенела в ушах и сверлила виски. В горле пересохло. Лицо и руки покалывало, – наверное, от мороза: из окулюса в потолке намело снега, который быстро таял и скапливался у стока в полу. Бессмыслица. Он зря тратит время и силы. Ещё полдень не настал, как ноги вконец отказались слушаться. Илья нашёл себе укромное местечко напротив входа – уселся прямо на граните, подперев боком колонну, плотней завернулся в пальто, прижал к себе шапку, как родную, чтоб не увели ненароком.

Он посидит тут немножко, переведёт дух. Торопиться всё равно некуда. Здесь красиво. И тихо. Никто не мешает. Можно не опасаться. А если что произойдёт, он почувствует – у него чутьё, как у того зверя из Сибири.

Илья задрал воротник по самые уши, лоб с выбившейся прядью уткнулся в ширму раскрытой ладони, веки влажно и сладко сомкнулись. И темнота. Благословенная темнота. Это всё холод – от него клонит в сон. Тяжёлые ресницы поднялись всего на миг. Всё белым-бело – когда только успело так замести? Воздух трещит от мороза. Чья-то фигура вдалеке неуклюже бредёт навстречу, а сугробы уже по щиколотку. Валенки, бушлат, ушанка, варежки. Так метёт, завывает по-страшному, что лица́ не разглядишь, снег налипает на одежду ледяной коркой. А над головой столп света медленно прокладывает дорогу по полю, снег искрится зеркальной крошкой, и где-то, шипя и потрескивая, работает радио. Это вальс. Он слышал его много раз. «На сопках Маньчжурии».

Кто-то подкрутил радио громче. Оркестр такой торжественный, то бодрый, то лирично-тягучий, звук мелко колеблется на высоких регистрах духовых, журчит звонкой медной трелью, снова ухает мягкий бас. Метель тотчас утихает, снова вырастают кругом сахарно-белые колонны, между ними в два ряда подвешены люстры, тяжеленные, многоярусные, всё залито тёплым золотистым светом: белые стены, балконы, купол, бюсты вождей в нишах между колонн, великанские портреты Маркса и Энгельса, маршала Жукова и Будённого, алые знамёна, а по центру, где раньше как будто был римский орёл, – красная звезда. Туфли скрипят по начищенному до блеска паркету – сидения в красном бархате и ковровую дорожку убрали, на сцене красуется величаво новогодняя ель. И он, маленький, на полу лопает конфету из нарядной картонной коробочки – шоколадного зайца.

Бал в Колонном зале Дома Союзов. Вся большевицкая номенклатура во главе с Вождём и первыми лицами кружится в вальсе под музыку живого оркестра и хлопки шампанского. Мать танцует с отцом, оба в праздничных нарядах, дождике вокруг шеи. Вдруг их загораживает собой Снегурочка с ног до головы в узорчато-голубом, наклоняется, протягивая руку в длинной блестящей перчатке, и – вот сюрприз – это… Габи.

Она торопит его, сгибая пальцы несколько раз, и он тянется было навстречу, как видение снова пропадает. Они по-прежнему в Пантеоне, но уже без толпы, без гигантских колонн, без ёлки… Вот только в центре, под окулюсом, — их старая гостиная: мебель, как в московской квартире (гарнитур, парные кресла, диван), торшер с зелёным абажуром в рюшах, ковёр, газетный столик, его журналы «Мурзилка» и «Вокруг света», патефон «Дружба»… Мать открывает ящичек для грампластинок в синей тканевой обивке, разворачивая целый веер пожелтевших конвертов: романсов, вальсов, стихов. Ставит «Нежность» Пахмутовой.

«Опустела без тебя земля».

Голос вкрадчивый, задумчивый, опадает на конце фраз, как снег припорашивает диван, кресла, журнальные страницы. Родители покачиваются в медленном танце, когда ласковый шёпот патефона взрывается протяжным звонком, а за ним в дверь молотит чугунный комиссарский кулак.

«Как мне несколько часов прожить?»

Всё происходит слишком быстро. Они вламываются всей толпой – люди в зелёной форме НКВД и грязных кирзовых сапогах. Хватают отца под руки, тащат за собой почти без объяснений, без сменной одежды, денег и документов. Кто-то спорит, дерётся, кричит, и Илья никогда не слышал в этих стенах такой крик, такой отчаянной пронзительной брани из уст отца… и от себя самого.

«Только пусто на земле одной без тебя. А ты далеко…»

Он бросается к матери, а та всё танцует как ни в чём не бывало – с кем-то из отцовских друзей, важным, пузатым, при галстуке и костюме. Кто бывал на Сталинской даче в ближнем партийном кругу. Илья тащит её за локоть, опять вцепляется в отца, вырывая сразу у трёх энкаведешников, валится на спину, умоляет сквозь слёзы: ведь так нельзя, только не с ними!..

«И тебе дарят звёзды свою нежность».

Он чувствует, что правая рука больше его не слушается, когда отца упаковывают в воронок под окнами и увозят на Лубянку (он знает, он сам так делал). Всё от плеча до кончиков пальцев сводит намертво – не согнуть, и только кисть, как заведённая, механически сжимает, сжимает, сжимает, пытается удержать. Мать орёт ему прекратить, а он в слепоглухонемом оцепенении держит себя за запястье и смотрит уже не на свою руку – как еле двигаются фаланги. с бесчувственным судорожным постоянством, будто у зарезанной курицы. И тик затухает, только когда его, как заевшую пластинку, снимают с иглы.

Ладонь Габи у него на плече соскальзывает к груди – она снова малютка, хоть и на каблуках, заходит ему за спину («Schlaf nicht*».) Он опять в сталинке, но уже чужой. С ним другие в зелёных шинелях, как у него самого.

– Вы арестованы по приказу генсека как враги народа.

Типичная советская семья: отец, мать и пятилетняя дочка. Супруги в расстрельном списке, оба. Обвиняются в шпионаже. Они дают им время обуться и накинуть верхнюю одежду поверх пижам – аресты обычно проходят ночью. Мать собрала дежурный чемодан – под кровать, со всем необходимым для себя и для него. И всё будто бы проходит гладко, пока не просыпается девочка.

Мать стоя на коленях у них в ногах прощается наспех, велит ей, как только все уйдут, идти к соседке по этажу («Не бойся, солнышко, маме с папой надо уехать ненадолго. Бабушка тебя заберёт».). Кто-то рявкает им поторапливаться, женщину одёргивают, и уже одной ногой на пороге всё превращается в кавардак: девчонка с визгом кидается в юбки к матери, падает проклятый чемодан, раскидывая вещи по полу, ребёнка оттаскивают назад, и здесь Илья теряет терпение – одним рывком разрывает им руки и за косу утаскивает мелкую в кабинет. 

Она шустрая, вертлявая, так просто не сдаётся – лезет в двери прямо сквозь него, занявшего весь проём (в двадцать лет у него такие длинные руки, что он хватает её через полкомнаты, как котёнка). Они борются так минут пять, пока остальные заканчивают работу, и в какой-то момент Илья даёт маху. Потому что мелкая цапает что-то со стола, и как только он наклоняется взять её в охапку, то чуть не лишается глаза. 

Лезвие канцелярского ножика жалит в висок. На целую минуту он слепнет от боли – комнату застилает багровой пеленой. В голове словно маршем проходит полковой оркестр, руку скрючивает тик, чуть не выворачивает из сустава. Он собирает ладонью кровь, что струится на шинель, на носок кирзача, на ковёр, – его ещё не ранили так серьёзно за время службы в КГБ. 

Он не может пошевелиться. Не потому что боится крови. Вспоминает, как страшно, когда отнимают твою семью.

В Советском Союзе не было городских легенд и баек типа крокодилов в канализации, Зоны-51 и Чёрной церкви, но была чёрная «Волга». Чёрный лимузин с белыми дисками и козлиными рогами вместо зеркал. Женщины боялись одни ходить по улицам после заката, когда Берия с верными Надарая и Саркисовым выезжали на рейд в своей чёрной «Волге», куда силой затаскивали девушек и везли на Малую Никитскую, где народный комиссар насиловал очередную жертву. Пионеры в детских лагерях рассказывали у костра, как то жиды, то попы, то вампиры на чёрной «Волге» охотятся за детьми, чтобы затем съесть или выпить кровь. 

В годы репрессий не было тех, кто спокойно укладывал голову на подушку и не ждал, что под окнами остановится чёрный воронок. Илья засыпал с этим каждую ночь. Порой не засыпал вовсе. После ареста и ссылки отца воронок следовал за десятилетним Ильёй по пятам, оттого у него вошло в привычку менять маршрут от дома до школы, секции, шахматного клуба почти каждый день. Он петлял дворами и боковыми улочками, запутывал следы, крался с портфелем по узким проходам между домов, где машине не проехать, но во снах и даже при свете дня, когда беспомощный, удушливый страх не давал обернуться через плечо, воронок преследовал его, неизменно загоняя в тупик. Иногда это заканчивалось приступом.

В годы войны и позже, когда он был ещё мал, чтобы служить, но достаточно взрослый, чтобы понять, почему у них всегда на столе наркомовский паёк с сервелатом и икрой в то время, как семьи одноклассников жмутся в очередях за докторской по талонам, дома непременно ошивался кто-нибудь из Политбюро. Папины друзья, как говорила мать. Он помнил их ещё по Дому Союзов и Ближней даче – там были и друзья, и враги, и идеологические противники. Пока он в гостиной перекладывал фигуры на доске, она принимала их в соседней спальне – выходила к нему в одной сорочке и пеньюаре (фигура у неё была что надо для сорокалетней). Пару раз ему доводилось слышать, как отзываются партийные о жёнах политзэков: сосалки, бляди, на всё готовые за пустячную передачку мужу в колонию. Мать не обслуживала всех подряд, но раз в два-три года меняла покровителей. Это были спокойные времена. Относительно спокойные, ведь симпатии наверху меняли свой вектор всегда загадочно и необъяснимо: никто не знал, откуда подует ветер и полетят головы, пока Берия не получит новые списки. 

И всё же мать продавалась ради них обоих. Может, поэтому он так ненавидел и её, и тех мордатых боровов из Политбюро.

Половину из них расстреляли за два с лишним десятилетия чисток, половину сослали на Колыму, Трансполярную магистраль, объекты атомной программы. Если и было с кого спросить, так только с кагэбэшника, который отправил пятилетнюю девочку в приёмник-распределитель и оттуда в детдом с пометкой ЧСИР – член семьи изменника Родины, вечное клеймо наследственного греха. 

Иногда он думал, что матери ещё не поздно воспитать второго ребёнка, пускай и не родного.

Когда Илья открыл глаза второй раз, луч света уже преодолел полпути до срединного круга с водостоком на полу, симметричного с окулюсом, – стрелка солнечных часов близилась к полудню. Он окончательно размяк, голова сделалась лёгкой-лёгкой, надулась воздушным шаром, увлекая куда-то под купол и дальше, за пределы храма, с высоты так похожего на турецкие мечети с их покатыми, чуть приплюснутыми куполами, бледными и воздушными, словно шапки облаков, которые прорезают золочёные иглы с полумесяцами: Голубая мечеть, Фатих, Айя-София, Сулеймание, Монастырь Хора, выгоревшие крыши Гранд Базара…

Ему было там хорошо. В Стамбуле. Особенно в районе, где они снимали жильё на периферии города: кривые улицы-каналы с крутыми спусками и подъёмами, где порой и двум плечистым мужикам не разминуться, натянутые бельевые верёвки между соседними домами, разводы бензина и помоев по асфальту. Смуглая детвора гоняет затёртый штопаный мяч или съезжает прямо по дороге на куске фанеры – дети трущоб, отпрыски сирийских беженцев. Грузовичок подвозит инжир на базар, люди в открытом кузове прямо на ходу перебирают плоды. И во всём здесь какое-то простое бесхитростное откровение, неряшливый уют. Душа этих мест, крохотных кофеен с пригревшимися на столах кошками, зарослей одичалого винограда в старом еврейском квартале, тучных горластых турчанок в цветастых юбках и платках. Во всём вязкая насыщенная непритворность, смесь до того гремучая, как все запахи Гранд Базара, все пряности на языке.

Ему нравились виды Босфора. Нравилось, иногда бесцельно, фланировать вдоль трамвайных путей от площади Таксим до фуникулёра у Галатской башни. Спускаться к заливу Золотой рог, где лес удочек над мостом качается плавно, вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. Там же, на своеобразном фудкорте на пристани, с декорированных лодок местные продают уличную еду. Разнообразие свежайшей рыбы, фиш кебаб жарят прямо на палубе – что за ароматы! Можно взять немного соленьев, макрель с луковыми кольцами в большой булке, прогуляться по Галатскому мосту, глядя, как чайки еле отрывают от земли свои жирные тушки и набирают высоту.

Они встречались с Уэверли в одной из подвальных кальянных, где в густом, приторно-сладком дыму вели разговоры те, кто предпочитал не выползать из тени, действовать под чужими именами, паспортами, легендами. Кожаные диваны полукругом со столами для кальянов посредине, шёлковые подушки, приглушённый красный свет торшеров, стены, отделанные фиолетовыми панелями с золотыми рамками, растительный узор на резных дверях, перетекающий в арабскую вязь, небольшая сцена для танцовщицы с драпировкой на стене из ниспадающей по обе стороны портерной ткани. Босс как нельзя органичней вписался в обстановку (для бывшего завсегдатая опиумных притонов).

Уже с началом шестидесятых в Стамбул начала стекаться самая разношёрстная агентура: ЦРУ, АНБ, Моссад, МИ-6, КГБ, СМЕРШ… Государственный переворот силами военной хунты прошёл не без участия Большого брата: шестнадцать турецких офицеров, которые ещё после войны под началом американских инструкторов готовились как диверсанты и борцы с коммунистической угрозой, казнили бывшего президента, водившего дружбу с СССР. Если прессе и левой оппозиции затыкали рты и при старом режиме, то новое правительство и вовсе взяло курс на «демократические принципы НАТО». Само собой, колониальная политика Штатов, их делишки во Вьетнаме, поддержка Израиля, военные базы в Турции, переговоры о прибытии в Стамбул 6-го флота США заставляли кипеть и выкручивать прогнившие гайки весьма значительные радикально настроенные массы. Примерно этим и занимались А.Н.К.Л. – прислушивались к общественным настроениям.

Время героев прошло. Конечно, были суперсекретные операции, как заварушка на острове Винчигуэрра, но в целом пешие походы через Альпы, самоубийственные миссии в тылу врага, поиск шифра к немецкой «Энигме», добыча решающих для хода войны разведданных остались за спиной, в сороковых, когда плен, пытки и смерть были обычным делом. Пришёл век атомного шпионажа. Ордена и звания получали совсем другие агенты – плешивые очкарики-интеллигенты в пыльных пиджаках и с дипломатами подмышкой. 

Такие, например, как Рудольф Абель, полковник КГБ, которого американцы упекли аж на тридцать пять лет, а в 62-м благополучно обменяли на сбитого под Свердловском пилота Пауэрса на Глиникском мосту. Или Конон Молодый, жирная акула, стоившая США 15 миллиардов (в эквиваленте на особо секретные военные документы) и одной кильки по фамилии Винн, который попросил на изъятые русской контрразведкой деньги купить ему чёрной икры. Нелегалов всё чаще обменивали, иногда партиями по пять-десять человек, в зависимости от ценности кадра. А последними, кому в 51-м американцы уготовили электрический стул за раскрытие секрета атомной бомбы, стали супруги Розенберги, евреи по национальности, американцы по паспорту и коммунисты по зову сердца.

В Стамбуле назревали протесты. Об этом знал и парламент – меджлис, – и дружественная американская разведка, которую Уэверли подкармливал информацией в обмен на мелкие встречные любезности. В основном их трио занималось скучным наружным наблюдением. Илья и Габи снова изображали женатую парочку и, в общем, свыклись с мыслью, что пойдут по стопам Морриса и Лоны Коэнов, – он всерьёз решался сделать ей предложение и, возможно, когда-то забрать в Москву. Ковбою же дали полную свободу: он тёрся с кемалистами, более радикальными друзьями тех же заводчан и студентов из местной компартии, которых обрабатывали они с Габи. 

С виду ничего опасного – леваки что-то там задвигали между собой о революции и очередном вооружённом перевороте, толкали пламенные речи из хорошо знакомой Илье методички молодого марксиста, но максимум, чего следовало ждать, – это более-менее крупного митинга с более или менее большими жертвами со стороны митингующих. Меджлис ни с кем не цацкался, да и НАТО не торопилась разворачивать своих солдатиков обратно к родным берегам.

В который раз Илья спускался в кальянную за инструкциями от Уэверли – всё тот же столик справа от сцены в глубине. Тем вечером он как раз попал на танец живота. Пока посетители дымили и чесали языками, жадно глазея на ряженую смуглянку в золотых монетах и лоскутах вуали, босс на своём диване хмуро размешивал ложкой чай в стеклянном стакане с такими же изящными формами, как у плясуньи.

– Сегодня для вас ничего нет, Курякин. – Они мрачно переглянулись, причём Уэверли метнул скупой взгляд исподлобья, наморщив лоб, как будто стыдился выходить в люди после перепоя. Илья даже не нашёлся, что сказать. – Всё в порядке, лицо попроще. Пригласить кальянщика? Пусть забьёт вам что-нибудь полегче на апельсиновой корочке.

– Я курю только «Беломор».

– Дым отечества и никакого фильтра. Очень патриотично. Запишу себе выдать вам блок Camel вместе с премией.

Он закончил бренчать, отложив ложку на край блюдца, совсем как англичанин.

– Как так «ничего нет»?

– Я не могу много говорить… не здесь. – Уэверли, очевидно, нарочно сделал паузу, отсёрбав из стакана. – В общем, Курякин, вы и мисс Теллер будете временно освобождены от обязанностей в Стамбуле. Нужно залечь на дно.

Илья резко расправил плечи, разношенный пиджак вдруг начал жать, и сам собой стянулся на шее галстук.

– А Ковбой что?! – он понял, что орёт на босса, только когда его голос заглушил музыкальный автомат, изображающий дудук с бубнами. – Только не говорите, что его выбрали для внедрения в какую-нибудь крутую террористическую ячейку…

– К сожалению… – с нажимом произнёс Уэверли, – вынужден сообщить, что сегодня днём мистер Соло был задержан вместе с другими пятью связными и дипломатами, которыми в эту самую минуту занимаются наши люди из МИ-6. Может, всё-таки кальян?

Ну вот всё и вскрылось. Стал бы он ещё ему зубы заговаривать со своей апельсиновой корочкой.

– Ковбоя задержали? – Илья фыркнул, как если бы попробовал рассмеяться с каменным лицом. – Я ещё в берлинском туалете понял, что он драться не умеет.

– Не уверен, что хочу знать подробности, но мистер Соло получил приказ не сопротивляться в случае раскрытия.

– Значит, его раскрыли? Кто? Контрразведка?

– У нас пока нет данных. Но если это правительство, с ними проблем не будет. Соло гражданин США. Его выдадут по первому их требованию, – говорил он складно, но что-то уверенным не выглядел. Илье не понравилось, как сочувственно застыл его взгляд и безоружно раскрылась над столом ладонь. Как во время присяги. Или показаний в суде. – Вас с Габи это не коснётся, обещаю.

– Уже коснулось.

Первым приказом, который Илья получил через несколько дней от Уэверли, было избавиться от улик. Запись прослушки и фотоплёнку он сжёг в пепельнице прямо в спальне, раскрыв настежь окно. Габи застала его сидящим на письменном столе со вскрытой пачкой папирос, босого и с распущенным перекошенным галстуком на мятой рубашке.

– Они выяснили, у кого сейчас Ковбой, – с порога, не успела она разуться, пробасил Илья, так же сердито переминая пальцами папиросу, – неизменный ритуал перед первой горькой затяжкой. – Ты, бляха, не поверишь! Это курды. Те, что в горах партизанят.

Габи всё-таки прикрыла окно: они общались на непереводимой для чужого уха смеси русского и немецкого, однако вещать о таком на весь двор явно не стоило.

– Я в курсе, кто такие курды, – она одним движением сорвала с головы шёлковый платок, который завязывала вокруг шеи, как для поездок на кабриолете, – немного инфантильное, но изящное оправдание чужих религиозных заморочек. – Они же мирные. В смысле турецкие курды. Это в Ираке они за независимость борются и всё такое…

– Они выступили с обращением к меджлису. – Илья стряхнул пепел на кучку дымящегося компромата, скрипуче переминаясь ступнями на придвинутом стуле. – Что-то насчёт выхода из НАТО, вывода войск, левой повестки… А ещё они требуют отставку правительства. И референдум. За объединение Курдистана как единого суверенного государства, блять, – он растёр пальцами виски, не выпуская папиросы. – Ковбой у них, и остальные тоже. Они не отдадут их, пока меджлис не начнёт переговоры.

– А он начнёт?

– Военные? Никогда.

Он зажмурился, костяшки больших пальцев вдавились в переносицу до цветных пятен под веками. Туфли Габи с размаху громыхнули о дверь одна за другой.

– И что, ты рад? – у него папироса едва не выпала на ковёр от того, с каким презрением она это бросила. Когда Габи нервничала, то всегда переходила на немецкий и от этого звучала ещё резче. – Ты сам говорил, что будешь счастлив больше никогда не увидеть его рожу!

– Я выразился мягче, – бледно пробормотал Илья, пожимая плечами.

– Ты сказал, что он обожает корчить из себя интеллигенцию, хотя сам из семьи нищих эмигрантов и даже образования не имеет. Молодец! Ты-то у нас разорённый барин, жертва сталинских репрессий!

Он не помнил за собой такого. Они с Ковбоем вечно собачились по разным поводам, но тот никогда не принимал всерьёз его грубые подколы и ворчливые подковырки. А вот Габи принимала. И, похоже, убедила себя, что у них чуть ли не заклятая вражда. Прекрасно. Теперь ему захотелось расшибиться башкой о стену ещё больше.

– Ты должен поговорить с Уэверли.

– Да.

– Заставь их сделать хоть что-нибудь. Нет, всё возможное! – она прижала смятый в кулаке платок к голове, застыла с исказившимся лицом, будто боролась с головокружением. – Ты мужчина или нет?!

Последняя фраза почему-то прозвучала голосом его матери.

Весь следующий месяц всё, чем занимался Илья, были разговоры с Уэверли. Несколько раз даже соединяли по трансатлантической линии с Сандерсом из ЦРУ, бывшим куратором Ковбоя, и тот не сказал ничего дельного, кроме как «Соло наш самый ценный агент, мы своих не бросаем». По словам Уэверли, в британском посольстве и лондонской штаб-квартире ни на минуту не замолкали телефоны и телеграфы: сам министр иностранных дел был кровно заинтересован, чтобы со светлых голов их дипломатов ни волоска не упало, – держал круглосуточную связь с меджлисом. С другой стороны, о переговорах с террористами и тем более каком-то референдуме и речи не шло. Американцы убеждали меджлис хотя бы освободить политзэков в обмен на пленных – собственно, первые недели две все делали ставку именно на это.

А потом Илья понял, чего на самом деле стоят работники разведслужб. Незаменимыми они были только на словах.

С первого дня, как схватили Ковбоя, процесс не сдвинулся с места ни на дюйм. Они подписывали какие-то бумажки, трещали печатными машинками, пересылали друг дружке ворох одинаковых телеграмм и бесконечно мусолили один и тот же вопрос. Их даже не искали – Илья готов был поклясться. Что для короны, что для Вашингтона задачка оказалась слишком хлопотной – фактически у них не было рычагов давления на чужой территории со своими людоедскими законами. Ковбой отсчитывал недели в тюрьме где-то в горах – и всем было как будто плевать. Даже всемогущий Уэверли в один момент сдулся – в ход пошли все его ресурсы, оставалось лишь терпеливо ждать. 

А что уж говорить про них с Габи – какой у них был выбор? Если не можете кричать – кричите сердцем.

Один долгожданный просвет всё-таки показался – спустя четыре недели курды снова вышли на диалог. Чтобы сообщить о новых условиях – или референдум, или пленных казнят всех до одного. После такого американская сторона молниеносно продавила турок на переговоры.

В эти несколько дней радио и телевизор в их с Габи квартире безостановочно вещали новости. Илья не помнил, когда последний раз пользовался бритвой и менял одежду, – благо его боевая подруга не давала потерять человеческий облик и умереть с голоду им обоим. Если и существовал какой-то план, то он подходил к своему финальному этапу. И 22 ноября 63-го всё кончилось. 

В Далласе застрелили Джона Кеннеди.

Конечно, после такого американцы вышли из переговоров без каких-либо объяснений. Никто, ни одна душа ни по ту, ни по эту сторону океана больше не смотрела на каких-то там пленников в горном Курдистане – абсолютно все глаза, объективы, микрофоны направили на Кеннеди и его мозги на багажнике грёбанного «Линкольна Континенталь». Илья терпеть не мог теории заговора, но именно в этот день всё сложилось против Наполеона. Он запросто бы поверил, что Кеннеди грохнули лишь затем, чтобы не дать спасти его. Ковбоя.

Утром следующего дня Илья попросил Габи погладить ему рубашку и брюки от нового костюма. Не потому что забыл, как пользоваться утюгом, – ту следовало чем-то отвлечь от бутылки виски и просмотра одних и тех же новостных сводок.

– Куда ты собрался?

За гладильной доской, в домашнем платье и с гнездом на голове её можно было принять за потрёпанную жизнью мать-одиночку, работающую в две смены, – с лица не сходила хроническая усталость, голос провалился в еле слышное сипение. 

– В посольство. – Илья поднял воротник и оправил галстук, стоя в трусах перед зеркалом.

– В какое посольство? Кто тебя там примет сейчас? Илья. Ты в порядке?

Наверное, она подумала, что он совсем умом тронулся за этот месяц, раз на автомате идёт в какое-то посольство наводить шорох по поводу Ковбоя, пока мир вокруг полыхает синем пламенем.

– В посольство СССР, – он влез в брюки, мимоходом чмокнув её в бледную щёку с угрюмой самоотверженностью. – Я мужчина, Габи. И я всё улажу. Я ведь дал слово.

В ночь после убийства Кеннеди он до рассвета перебирал в голове варианты, как ещё ему вытащить Ковбоя. Об остальных даже не думал – только Ковбой. Любой ценой. Ближе к утреннему намазу самая дерзкая и заведомо провальная его идея начала приобретать черты какого-никакого плана действий. Плевать на американцев, на Сандерса и Уэверли – он всё сделает и без них. Нужно только встретиться со своими. Свои не подведут.

Первой и самой трудновыполнимой частью плана был доступ к секретному каналу связи с компартией Курдистана. Лидер иракских курдов, Мустафа Барзани, не первый год сотрудничал с Союзом: те давали оружие и деньги на поддержку сопротивления – всё во благо социализма. Если кто и мог повлиять на судьбу пленников и достучаться до турецких братьев – так это Барзани. Илья не надеялся, что Ковбоя отдадут просто так, по старой дружбе. Сделка должна быть справедливой. Один шпион в обмен на другого. А равным Наполеону Соло по своей ценности мог быть только один спецагент. И нет, не Джеймс Бонд.

Вопреки ожиданиям, убедить Барзани в своих честных намерениях большого труда не составило – личное дело Ильи с внушительным послужным списком и отличиями подразумевало, что вытрясти из него в случае чего можно не меньше, чем с Соло, а то и больше. К тому же, всё ещё оставались твёрдые шансы, что своего кадра русские просто так под раздачу не дадут – выторгуют на грузовик тушёнки или калашей – что там этим курдам нужнее.

Само собой, до поры до времени всё должно было оставаться в строжайшей тайне и от руководства КГБ, и даже от Габи – едва ли она могла представить, что он зайдёт так далеко в своём рыцарстве. Но дело было не столько в чувстве ответственности, сколько… После всего он не смог бы – жить, работать, спать по ночам. Так просто было легче для него. Может, это слабость, может, банальная трусость за маской геройства. Но что он знал наверняка – смотреть в глаза Габи, или Уэверли, который допустил подобное, он больше не сможет, если Ковбой умрёт. Чёрт, они ведь даже не попрощались по-человечески.

Вторая часть его грандиозного плана предусматривала поездку в Багдад. Из справочника КГБ он узнал, что в тамошнем посольстве под прикрытием журналиста трудится его сослуживец Александр Киселёв – основной связной между Барзани и Москвой, где национальный герой Ирака побывал ещё в 60 году, якобы на октябрьских празднествах. Провожая Илью к себе в кабинет, Киселёв разговорился об успехах Барзани на передовой – тот занял обширные горные территории и готовился к перевороту. По данным КГБ, заговорщики чуть ли не в ближайшие месяцы собирались сбросить правительство с насиженных мест, после чего бои прекратятся, а Свободный Курдистан наконец получит свою автономию.

– Политбюро в Курдистане, можно сказать, решительно укрепило свои позиции. КГБ у них на хорошем счету. Барзани с радостью с вами переговорит, – обходительный Киселёв усадил его на стул напротив себя, а сам затрещал телефонным диском, не успев усесться за стол, заваленный бумагами и папками. – Понимаете, в Ираке они сейчас в шаге от автономии. Это вселяет надежду и в турецких курдов. Они ещё не взялись за оружие, но… сами видите. Требуют права слова путём запугивания. С иностранными заложниками больше шансов достучаться – вряд ли меджлис стал бы вести переговоры ради собственных граждан. – Илья благодарно кивнул на придвинутую к нему пепельницу отечественного производства. В подвешенной в воздухе трубке дрогнул первый протяжный гудок. – Там ваш коллега? Из пленников?

– Мой напарник.

Илья принялся мять папиросу двумя руками – в груди что-то слабо отозвалось, смутный призвук подкатывающего тика. В таких случаях помогали простые задачки на мелкую моторику – надо только руки занять, снять напряжение. В отличие от этого нехитрого ритуала, само курение мало спасало: оттого, наверное, и выбирал от души набитый табаком «Беломор» вместо импортных сигарет, которые для раскурки в «предварительных ласках» не нуждались.

– Пару минут. 

Киселёв наконец устроился на стуле, прижался к трубке, и минут пять они с кем-то обстоятельно тарахтели на арабском, в котором Илья, само собой, ни слова не разбирал. Если до этого его доброхот был расслаблен, то под конец беседы его благодушное усатое лицо поникло, пальцы замерли в бумажном беспорядке, а взгляд потух.

– Мне очень жаль… – когда он молча, не глядя в глаза, повесил трубку, палец Ильи дёргало с такой дурной силой, что растерзанная папироса сама покатилась по колену на пол. – Все шестеро заложников были расстреляны. Почти сразу после известия про Кеннеди. Соболезную насчёт вашего напарника. – Илья резко, как подстреленный, сжал плечо. Только не сейчас. Не снова. Тот же приступ, что в детстве, – вся правая рука не слушалась. Мелкая моторика, сраная мелкая моторика – столько лет боролся, и теперь всё вылезло обратно! – Ну, что сказать… так бывает в нашей профессии.

И маленький кабинет просто разлетелся вместе с Киселёвым, столом, бумагами, пепельницей, портретом Хрущёва на стене, унёсся, как снежный вихрь, оставив Илью корчиться от бессилия, пока его парализованную руку не взяла чужая чуткая рука. Мама в праздничном платье, совсем молодая, рывком подхватила его со стула, увлекая с собой в вальс, – и в следующий миг они кружились в пёстрой кучной толпе, в огромном колонном зале, как много лет назад и никогда до этого.

Он знал эту песню – похожую на десятки других песен, которые вечерами наигрывали в ресторанах. Что-то модное и лёгкое, с простым ритмом, игривыми клавишами и богатым ярким вокалом.

– Я скучаю по нему.

Она крепче сжала его ладонь, тоскливо улыбнулась:

– Я знаю.

Её лицо спряталось у него на шее у самого уха, так что он смог расслышать волнующий пудровый запах. Голос Габи прошептал на ушко:

– И что ты сделал, милый?

– Улетел в Рим.

– Зачем?

– Не знаю, – она отстранилась, крутанулась на мысках туфель, ведя его руку своей. Габи казалась беззаботной, и выдавить из себя правду было не легче, чем вспомнить, как он оказался в разгаре бала, где серебрилось конфетти, закручиваясь налету, как кленовые вертолётики в его московском детстве. – Они даже тело не отдали. Может, его призрак сейчас здесь. Он любил этот город.

– Ты серьёзно? – прыснула Габи. – Илья, ты атеист! Единственный призрак, в которого ты можешь верить, – это призрак коммунизма!

Они вальсировали, а музыка и не думала замолкать. В один момент в гуще танцующих пар мелькнуло и снова исчезло за локонами партнёрши лицо Ковбоя – тот узнал его, зацепился взглядом на какую-то секунду и почему-то показался Илье потерянным и немым. Рука Габи грубо повернула его лицо к себе:

– Schlaf nicht!

И всё пропало. Снова сонный утренний Пантеон. Нет, должно быть, уже день – луч окулюса падал под прямым углом к полу, и первым, что увидел Илья, был танец снежинок под куполом в этом плотном осязаемом свете. Такой свет сопровождал явление Спасителя в библейских сказках. Он так же сидел на ступени у колонны, и единственное, что осталось от долгого муторного сна, – жар чужой большой руки вокруг его собственной, как видно, совсем озябшей. 

Он несколько раз проваливался в сон и вновь просыпался. Явственно слышал отголоски молитвы, исламского азана, которым призывают верующих к намазу: «Алла-а-а-а…». Здесь? В Пантеоне?

– Угроза. Эй.

Ковбой шептал тихо-тихо и вместе с тем оглушительно громко для того, кто не слышал его голоса больше года. Кто вообще не чаял его услышать, живьём, с глазу на глаз, как в старые времена. Взгляд никак не мог сфокусироваться, всё плыло, скакало урывками, как фрагменты киносцен в сплошных помехах. Лицо Ковбоя. Растерянное. Так близко. Свежее, ухоженное, всё такое же молодое, с большущими глазами, и карим пятнышком на серой радужке, и виноватым изломом бровей, и волной чёрных набриолиненных волос.

Хренов пижон. Он видел, как тот стоит над ним с протянутой рукой. Затем Илью подбросило на ноги, повалило ничком, прямо тому в объятья, и он хотел бы пихнуть его, может, съездить по зубам – да тело не слушалось. Поэтому прижал его к груди одной рукой и так и повис, улёгшись щекой на широкое крепкое плечо – так лучше.

– Ну что ты? Угроза, – кряхтящий Ковбой подхватил его подмышки, точь-в-точь как надравшегося приятеля, которого ещё волочить до дома. Его шиканье сменил тревожный полушёпот, когда, случайно нырнув рукой под чужое пальто, он вынул её всю в тёплой крови. – Что за чёрт? Ты ранен.

– Отвези меня домой.

Жаль. Ковбой так и не насладился зрелищем. Не каждый день увидишь снег в Пантеоне.

– Хорошо.

К счастью, Ковбой был за рулём. Они поехали в Трастевере, самый дешёвый и самый итальянский район Рима, идеальный, чтобы залечь на дно на годик-другой. Илья уснул почти сразу же, как загудел мотор и машина вырулила из-под знака «Парковка запрещена» на узкую брусчатую дорогу. 

Ему снилась лагерная вышка где-то посреди снежной пустоши дикой таёжной ночью, и луч прожектора, блуждающий в сердце метели, – одно око из десятков неусыпных очей. И где-то там, в ушанке, валенках и бушлате с нашивкой на груди, был отец. Глубокий старик, который был немногим старше Ильи сейчас, когда тот видел его в последний раз. Он улыбался беззубым ртом и просил подкурить папироску.

*Schlaf nicht (нем.) - Не спать


	2. Бороться и искать

Когда тётка в белом халате наконец перестала светить в глаз фонариком, Илья с наслаждением зажмурился, теряясь в мути из рыжих пятен, похожих на выгоревшую плёнку. Мама сказала, они уже бывали здесь до того, как он пошёл в школу, – и невропатолог привычно сюсюкала с ним, как с маленьким, – звала мальчиком с картинки («Такой он у вас беленький. В папу пошёл?»). Маме не нравилось, когда другие заводили речь об отце. Кажется, направление к врачихе им тоже дали неспроста: мамин хахаль, Артур Егорович, подсуетился, когда увидел своими глазами, как Илья ни с того ни с сего сгребает в горсть шахматы и роняет ложку во время обеда.

– Жалуемся только на руку? – она поводила у него перед глазами молотком. Стукнула по колену, потом по другому. – Как с засыпанием, утомляемостью? Память хорошая? Может быть, рассеянность замечали?

Пока он болтал ногами на кушетке, мать сидела вполоборота за врачихиным столом у окна в своей длинной каракулевой шубе и спущенном на плечи платке, уложив сумку на колени. У неё всегда был вид деловой женщины (платья, макияж, причёска, наручные часики), хоть, сколько Илья себя помнил, она ни дня на работу не выходила:

– Я не знаю. У него как будто нервные припадки время от времени. Это, знаете, порой до жути пугает. Может, есть какие-то капли…

– Лопатки, плечи у нас симметричные, осанка хорошая. Спортсмен? – врачиха подняла его с кушетки, заставила вытянуть руки перед собой, дотронуться до носа, стоять на одной ноге и делать прочие дурацкие штуки. – Рефлексы тоже нормальные. Илюша, расскажи про свои припадки. Что с ручкой?

Он снова запрыгнул на кушетку. Обвёл взглядом кабинет: метроном на столе, плакаты с рисунками нервной системы человека, на шкафу со стеклянными дверцами расселись в ряд мягкие игрушки.

– У него немеет вся рука от плеча, – ответила за него мать. – И кисть сжимается сама собой сначала быстро, потом медленней, минуты… три, максимум пять.

Врачиха заметила, как он вылупил глаза на лежащий в сторонке футляр с инструментами, в особенности на жуткую штуковину со стальной рукояткой и крутящимися шипами, похожую на пыточное орудие или жуткие изобретения средневековый лекарей.

– Это чтобы колоть?

– Называется игольчатое колесо, – просиявшая врачиха достала инструмент и легко покатала острой стороной себе по запястью туда-сюда. – Не больно, даже чуть приятно. Тебе поводить?

И колёсико проехалось Илье по руке, не так уж приятно – он даже вздрогнул. Но вытерпел, и от этого как-то и настроение поднялось – как будто взобрался вверх по канату или сделал солнышко на качелях.

– Илюша, а в кино любишь ходить? – он кивнул. – И я люблю. А какие книжки читаешь? «Тимур и его команда», м? – Илья равнодушно покачал головой. – «Старик Хоттабыч»? «Чук и Гек»? Нет?

– «Два капитана».

– Так ты совсем взрослый!

Она восторженно обернулась к матери, та развела руками:

– Перебрал всю отцовскую библиотеку.

– Очень интересно. Так. А про что там, может, я тоже почитаю?

– Про дружбу, – буркнул елозящий на кушетке Илья. – Там Саня и Петька поклялись друг другу бороться и искать, найти и не сдаваться.

– Какой золотой ребёнок! – наконец врачиха отпрянула назад, толкнув свой высокий табурет на колёсиках, и уселась за стол быстро строчить что-то в его медкнижке. – Мамочка, я вам могу сказать, что тут у вас первичный мануальный тик. Мальчишки их чаще переносят, обычно протекает доброкачественно – до одного-двух лет. Но вы всё-таки сдайте анализы. Будем наблюдаться, в крайнем случае, выпишу нейролептик – поможет снять мышечную ригидность. А так рефлекторная терапия хорошо себя показывает – сейчас вот развивают идеи того же Павлова. Расстройство не запускаем, тренируем мелкую моторику – и будет у нас пианистом!

С годами Илья научился контролировать хватку вплоть до нажатия каждого пальца – по биению пульса и характерным сокращениям гортани, когда человек задыхается. Достаточно было вырасти за спиной у привязанного к стулу арестанта и, расставив пошире ноги, вцепиться в шею секунд на десять-пятнадцать, а потом дать вдоволь надышаться. Прилив кислорода и мнимая близость смерти опьяняли, сознание спутывалось, всё казалось нереальным – в таком состоянии человека можно убедить в чём угодно. А цель у них была всегда одна – получить показания. 

В застенках Лубянки знали много способов добыть нужные сведения или признания: непрерывный допрос до двух суток к ряду, коллективные пытки с постоянной сменой «рабочих рук», причём, если кто-то до Бутырки или Лефортовской тюрьмы не доезжал, подвалы Лубянки беспристрастно хранили молчание. Бывало, арестант бросится вниз головой прямо в лестничный пролёт, не успеет сержант старшему по званию честь отдать – для таких случаев все пролёты на этажах зарешётили, как и окна в одиночных камерах, закрашенные серой краской. И всё равно эти горемычные находили способы подпортить им статистику.

Помимо Лубянки, много работы было на местах. На задержания выезжали группами по пять-шесть человек: когда сразу вели в тапках на выход, когда проводили обыск в квартире: двое перетряхивали все шкафы, третий описывал, четвёртый курил, туша окурок о скатерть, пятый с шестым трясли хозяев. Илья не взялся бы сосчитать, сколько из них было реальных шпионов и контрреволюционеров. Никто не задавался вопросом, правильно ли поступает, в пылу азарта и первобытной горячки, когда они с двух сторон хлопали дверцами воронка, и человек на заднем сидении не успевал понять, откуда сыплются удары. 

Будущие смертники и каторжане. Илья не видел в них ничего, кроме способа заглушить боль утраты, вытравить из себя все иллюзии, всё малодушие до остатка.

Единственное, чего он боялся, — что однажды ему станет мало, и он доведёт-таки дело до конца. Не ограничится десятью-пятнадцатью секундами.

Осенью 64-го хождения по мытарствам привели Илью к оббитым зелёным ковролином ступеням старого дебаркадера на Москве-реке, в народе именуемого рестораном «Поплавок». Санитария здесь оставляла желать лучшего, официанты мухлевали со счётом, готовка и музыка тоже звёзд с неба не хватали. Летом можно было сесть снаружи с каким-никаким видом на покачивающихся на волнах уток, но в этот раз он устроился за грубо сколоченным столиком в зале-каюте со скупой обстановкой советского общепита. В дождливые дни, впрочем, его тянуло именно в такие неприветливые малолюдные места – тусклый свет, строгая и понятная простота интерьеров, скатертей, салфетниц, обложек меню с отбитым на машинке текстом внутри, прямо поверх старого, выцветшего (салат «Столичный» – 1 р. 50 коп., мороженое «Север» – 51 коп.). Есть он не собирался, но одно меню всё-таки оставил – для спутницы, которая должна была прийти с минуты на минуту.

С фотографшей Татьяной его свёл всё тот же Киселёв из Багдада. До того, как встретиться, они переговорили по телефону – та год назад работала в Курдистане с группой военных корреспондентов. Снимали хронику Сентябрьского восстания – разруху после артобстрелов, курдских пешмерга, беженцев, раненых. Она рассказывала Киселёву, а затем и ему о городках Галала и Рания на границе Ирана. Об истории военнопленного, которая так запала ей в память, хоть сама она с ним даже не говорила и знала только со слов местных жителей и журналистов.

– В Галале, кажется, мне рассказали, как одного европейца тайно вывозили из зоны боевых действий в Иран. – Илья почему-то так себе её и представлял – закоренелая холостячка в болоньевом плаще поверх батника и юбки-карандаш и афромечтой, которую ещё его подруги-студентки накручивали на свёрнутые трубочкой обрывки газет, на голове. Татьяна глотнула свой кофе по-варшавски. В ней чувствовалась хватка и преданность журналистскому долгу. Илья восхищался такими женщинами. – Он расплатился золотым кольцом.

– Печаткой? – он коснулся пальцем оттопыренного мизинца. – С двуликим Янусом?

– Не знаю таких подробностей. Илья. Давай на ты, хорошо? – она дождалась его кивка, продолжая. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты впустую надеялся. Там были сотни людей. Вот что.

Дипломат, который всё это время ожидал своего часа под столом, тяжело опустился ей на колени, вырастая над скатертью затёртыми углами и ручкой.

– Я всё понимаю. Просто хочу удостовериться, что источник Киселёва не ошибся. – Илья бегло глянул на столик в другом конце зала, где парочка мужчин в костюмах зашушукалась между собой как ни в чём не бывало. – Если мы ничего не найдём… в любом случае, я буду благодарен.

И она раскрыла дипломат. Там были сотни её снимков, чёрно-белых, зачастую смазанных. Они рассыпали всю огромную кучу по столу, Илья рассматривал каждый. Скоро его не отпускало чувство, что всё это пережил он сам – глазами Татьяны: страх, лишения, травмы, брошенные дома, пропавшие без вести близкие, войну и смерть. Он изучил сотни лиц, сотни скорбящих глаз – мирных жителей, солдат-пешмерга в тюрбанах и светлых костюмах горцев с широкими штанинами и рукавами, в портупее и с АК поперёк груди. В итоге они просидели много часов подряд, и только когда опустели расставленные поверх фотографий тарелки и была по-братски распита бутылка «Цинандали», Илья зацепился за один снимок.

В будущем он не раз себя спросит, как заметил, не проглядел замыленным усталостью и вином взглядом того, кого узнать-то было невозможно с отросшими курчавыми волосами и бородой, неотличимого ни лицом, ни рваной одеждой от обычного беженца. 

Но это был Ковбой. С перебитым носом, со следами побоев, и худым заострившимся лицом, и ввалившимися глазами, тусклыми, но сосредоточенными. Илья представил, что тот потерял килограммов пятнадцать за каких-то пару месяцев, пока был в плену, а потом искал способ пересечь границу. Может, его там пытали, морили голодом. Он отдал последнее, что связывало его с корнями, ирландскими и американскими, – чтобы выжить. 

Он никак о себе не сообщил за целый год.

Татьяна перегнулась через стол, плотно обхватила его предплечье, видя, как он потерял дар речи и окончательно расклеился. В памяти всплыла просьба, которую он столько раз вменял себе в вину, потому что не справился, не успел: «Когда-то оно остановится. Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом».

От прошлого не уйдёшь. Илья пытался. Хотел жить красиво и фривольно, рядом с Ковбоем и Габи. Он заразил его своим свободолюбием, Ковбой. Никогда не жил по средствам, брал то, что ему причитается: лучшая еда, тряпки, отели, женщины, высшее общество, кич, путешествия первым классом, разумеется, за казённый счёт. Илья хотел как он. Собирался порвать с Олегом и КГБ.

Обстоятельства всё решили за него – отрезвили горстью снега за шиворотом. Тогда стало ясно, что все эти буржуи, вояжи, званые ужины не про него писаны. Он просто сглотнул ком в горле и набрал Киселёва. А там А.Н.К.Л. расформировали, и поступил приказ возвращаться в Москву.

Илья позволил волне холодного потрясения пройти через себя, жёстко провёл руками по лицу и волосам от макушки до плеч – ладно, взбодрись, что-нибудь придумаем. Бороться и искать.

– Возьми это. – Татьяна сгребла снимки обратно в чемодан, сунула тот, что с Ковбоем, ему в руку, тепло сжав пальцы своими. – Может, потом, когда он найдётся и согласится дать интервью, напишем об этой истории.

На выходе из «Поплавка» на серую бесприютную набережную было такое чувство, что на его одинокую, заросшую баобабами планетку высадился Юрий Гагарин.

А спустя целую жизнь, уже на другой планете Илья просыпался в скромной квартирке с высокими потолками, маленьким итальянским балкончиком, вазонами, на зиму занесёнными в тепло, меблировкой ещё от старых хозяев и ароматом свежего кофе. Планета эта называла Трастевере, и населяли её со времён седой старины рабочие люди. По крайнем мере, до тех пор, пока в шестидесятых сюда не потянулась римская богема в погоне за ускользающей, истинной Италией, которой так мало осталось в облюбованном приезжими центре. 

Сюда занесло и господина Соло, больше известного как Томас Шенди, ирландец, искусствовед и популярный в лондонских студиях и аукционных домах «Кристис» и «Сотбис» галерист.

– Отлично, ты проснулся. – Ковбой вышел, как видно, из кухни в домашних брюках и уютном вязаном свитере (в здешних старинных домах было прохладно и веками гнездилась сырость). Илья почувствовал, как глаза ни с того ни с сего стали влажными ещё до того, как по ним полоснуло снежной белизной из проёма одёрнутых штор. Дело не в том – просто сам Ковбой слепил, как оголённая лампочка, всего лишь находясь в комнате. Эта квартира ему шла. – У тебя снова были судороги. Отец снился? Кошка прилегла тебе на рану, так ты её с дивана сбросил. Нехорошо, Угроза, животные просто так не приходят.

В полубреду Илья и впрямь помнил дышащее вибрирующее тепло у себя под боком, пока он кемарил, свернувшись под клетчатым одеялом.

– Ты держишь кошку?

– Их здесь целый выводок в подвалах и во дворе. Иногда забегают с балкона. Я их впускаю, зима всё-таки, – он встал в балконном проёме, навалился спиной на большие створчатые двери. Вся эта благородная старина страшно скрипела, беспрерывно гудела, шебуршала, жила. Даже кофе не мог рассеять запах пыли, грибка и расседающихся от старости и насекомых оконных рам и плинтусов. – Будешь мароккино? Могу добавить граппу или коньяку на пальчик.

Очевидно, у Ковбоя было хорошее настроение.

– Я бы поел.

– Могу предложить пасту альвонгле. Ракушек нет, не сезон.

Вот же хренов показушник. Делать нечего, они вместе переместились в обеденный зал (она же кухня, она же гостиная), где Илью усадили за большой круглый стол и подали тарелку пасты с пахучим пенным мароккино, обязательно с капелькой граппы, – чтобы «убить» кофеин (всё-таки близилось время аперитива). Ковбой варил Kimbo в настоящей гейзерной кофеварке, совсем как коренной итальянец.

– Я знал, что ты притащишься в Пантеон.

– Мне очень льстит, что ты так хорошо меня знаешь, Угроза. Не хочешь рассказать, откуда у тебя дыра в боку?

Он зашил его, пока Илья был в отключке. Как проснулся, отклеил край пластыря – пара аккуратных хирургических стежков.

– Подрался с гэбнёй в Шереметьево перед вылетом. Отбился. Видимо, рана открылась. Плохо повязку наложил.

Что сказать, он привык получать от жизни затрещины разной степени тяжести. Последний раз это был увесистый щелбан прямо в темечко – так чтоб в ушах гудело.

Вишь, губу раскатал! Захотелось ему сладкой жизни. Так шарахнуло, что до сих пор в себя приходил. 

Но даже так Россия-матушка его не отпустила. Можно сказать, отсыпала люлей на долгую дорожку. Уже в «Рюмке», новом терминале а-ля летающая тарелка, сварганенном за время его заграничной службы, четверо коллег из госбезопасности развернули его чуть ли не у самого выхода на посадку. Илья дрался нещадно, упал на штырь, кровотечение заметил только в самолёте.

– Хочешь сказать, за тобой слежка? И ты их ко мне привёл? – нервно мотнул головой мнущийся с кружкой кофе Ковбой, отчего одна чёрная кудря отбилась от остальных (как он её ни прилизывал, та вечно жила своей жизнью). –Угроза, я, конечно, всё понимаю: сантименты, незакрытые гештальты… Но вообще-то я тут важным делом занимаюсь.

Илья так горячо грянул по столу, что паста с пенкой от мароккино разлетелись по белой скатёрке, а у Ковбоя кофе пошло не в то горло.

– Нет, бляха, ни хрена ты не понимаешь! За кого ты нас держишь? Ты не знаешь, на что я пошёл, чтобы тебя вытащить, разыскать тебя. Ты, сука, просто растворился в воздухе, а теперь втюхиваешь здесь богатеям картины под именем мёртвого двойника! Да если б Сандерс и Уэверли знали, что ты не сдох в Курдистане, тебя бы в два счёта схватили и упекли в колонию для таких же ушлых дезертиров, как ты!

Его аж затрясло от нехватки кислорода.

Этот кретин думал, что если возьмёт имя пропавшего без вести галериста, никто ничего не заподозрит.

– Габи знает? – спросил опустивший взгляд Ковбой.

– Никто не знает. Только я.

– Спасибо, – забормотал как будто сам с собой. Приоткрыл створку окна коту, что бродил по подоконнику во внутреннем дворике и тёрся боком о стекло. – И прости. Я не думал, что ты будешь меня искать. Послушай, пускай всё остаётся как есть. Я прошу тебя, не рассказывай ни Габи, ни Уэверли – вообще никому. Если можешь. Я так хочу. У меня теперь другая жизнь.

– Почему?

– Потому что с меня хватит, Илья. Я сидел в этой чёртовой тюрьме. Спал на земле с кучей таких же сокамерников в узенькой клетке. Нас кормили червивым рисом. Червей было больше.

– Ну так отлично – белковая диета.

– Заставляли кино агитационное смотреть. Я ни слова на курдском не понял!

– Значит, твоя капиталистическая душонка осталась чиста.

Ковбой усмехнулся уголком рта, подставил ладонь ласкающемуся коту.

– Угроза, мне пришлось отдать кольцо. Я с ним никогда не расставался, ещё до того, как в армию вступил. И, знаешь, что я понял? К чертям всё это. У меня одна жизнь. Я больше ни года не потрачу на ваши игры в шпионаж. Достало.

– О чём ты говоришь? – снова взбрыкнул Илья. – Ты как сыр в масле катался – у тебя всё было, Уэверли тебе всюду соломку подстелил! Ты вообще в курсе, чем занимался я? Блять, Ковбой, поживи ты годик в России, по ту сторону железного занавеса, ох как бы ты взвыл по своим устрицам в белом вине! Жрал бы вместо пасты обыкновенные советские макароны с брынзой и не выпендривался! Я уже не говорю о карьере…

– Да какая карьера, Угроза! Забыл, где они меня нашли? Я у них десять лет проработал мальчиком на побегушках. Солдат невидимого фронта. Да мне и даром не сдались все эти звания, – он бряцнул створкой, грубо дёрнув фигурную оконную ручку вниз. Испугавшийся кот удрал куда-то под массивный антикварный буфет на высоких ножках. – Слушай, я понимаю, у нас-разведчиков так принято – быть героем со всеми вытекающими. Мне не нужен этот геройский ореол. Может, в восемнадцать лет я ещё мечтал щеголять погонами и орденами, но сейчас… мне это в тягость. У меня нет желания с почётом выйти в отставку в чине генерала и до конца дней блюсти честь мундира. Преподавать в дурацкой академии разведки. Может, это твоя жизнь, жизнь Уэверли… Но никак не моя. Они столько лет пытаются выдрессировать из меня хорошего мальчика. Напрасно, Угроза. Это всё не про меня.

– Хорошо, – развёл руками Илья. – Чего твоей душеньке не хватает? Когда ты собираешься остановиться?

– Когда продамся подороже. Тогда успокоюсь, – глаза у Ковбоя блестели. Он глядел прямо, со сдерживаемым смешком, колким, ироничным и вместе с тем ребячливым. Так что в груди приятно свербело. – Пока что ни ЦРУ, ни МИ-6 справедливой цены не предлагали.

– И сколько это? Миллион баксов?

– Угроза, не смеши.

– Тогда сколько? Десять? – Илья ошарашено округлил глаза. – Сто?

Ковбой скомканно посмеялся. Господи, да на такие деньжища можно второй Версаль или Останкинскую телебашню себе отгрохать! У них полстраны готово душу продать за «Москвич», а те, кто катается на горбатых «Запорожцах» или «чебурашках», считаются зажиточными. А этому что – у него одна скатерть и столовые приборы от «Кристофль» стоят, как тот «Москвич».

– Больше. Гораздо, – ответил Ковбой туманно.

– А сколько стою я? – вздёрнул брови Илья и нервно застучал по столу смятой папиросной пачкой, кидая с ребра на ребро. Внутри предупреждающе клокотало, смутно, как разреженный воздух перед грозой. Ковбой и сам стоял притихший. – Я тебе отвечу. Столько же, сколько любой советский гражданин. Пару копеек. Ну вот как пачка «Беломора».

– Люблю твоё суровое чувство юмора.

Илья всё-таки решил замять неприятную тему:

– Покажи её. Картину.

– Так ты всё знаешь, – и Ковбой сверкнул своей клыкастой кривой улыбкой, от которой дух вышибало, настолько она была светлая, заразительная, прямодушная, что ли.

Он вышел на несколько минут в другую дверь (по-видимому, спальни) и вернулся уже с полотном, которое держал лицом к себе. Небольшая деревянная панель сантиметров шестьдесят в высоту и где-то сорок в ширину. Выдвинул стул из-за стола напротив Ильи и, развернув картину к нему, поставил на сидение, придерживая сверху, как гордый и кроткий родитель держит руки на плечах любимого чада.

Это был портрет безбородого женоподобного Христа в анфас на чёрном фоне эпохи Ренессанса (или, что более вероятно, с закосом под него), в широкой, чёрной с золотым раме. Смазанная, дымчатая техника, мягкие тени, всё лицо как бы в расфокусе, голова почти сливается с шеей. Контрастом этому на первый план выходит хорошо прорисованная рука в иконописном жесте и вторая, со стеклянной, то ли хрустальной сферой, примитивной, плоской и матовой, как желе. В живописи Илья разбирался примерно так же, как в архитектуре, однако что-то подсказывало, что мастера Возрождения ушли немного дальше.

– Мазня, – заключил он безапелляционно. – Мог бы получше намалевать.

– Может, скажешь это да Винчи? – рассмеялся Ковбой.

Илья понятия не имел, где тот откопал картину, был то подлинник или фальшивка, но именно благодаря ней он и вышел на след. Очень скоро разузнал, кто такой этот Шенди – как исчез много лет назад и вот, записанный в покойники, всплыл таинственным образом в галереях Рима. Да ещё и навёл вокруг себя шумиху с возникшим так же внезапно, как чёрт из табакерки, полотном да Винчи, которое собирался выставить на торги и впарить за какие-то баснословные деньги.

За последний год с лишним мистера Шенди в Трастевере знал каждый облезлый кот, хозяин семейной траттории или водитель трамвая. Здесь, на западном берегу Тибра, в каменных руслах средневековых улочек можно было снять бюджетное жильё с пешей доступностью до церкви Святой Цецилии – изящной снаружи и умопомрачительно богатой золотом и мозаикой внутри, – джелатерии (по-русски кафе-мороженое), винного магазина, мастерской или лавки изделий ручной работы. 

Завтракал господин Шенди в остерии для своих с простой и вкусной домашней кухней, ужинал, разумеется, в ресторанах классом повыше с каким-нибудь видом на Колизей и в компании таких же ценителей искусства, художников и меценатов. До ужина можно было заглянуть в бар, где подавали аперитив – вино с лёгкой закуской.

Вечером Трастевере становился особенно заманчив для прогулок. Густое плетение плюща и винограда на фасадах, игрушечные «Фиаты», ветшающие старинные ставни, двери, гостеприимные узенькие парадные, витые перила балконов и лестниц, уличные музыканты на площадях Сан-Калисто и Санта-Мария-ин-Трастевере, колокольный звон, льющийся вот уже почти пять веков со времён основания здесь первой церкви. В шепчущих стенах базилики нашли приют работы почтенных мастеров: Гвидо Рени, Доменикино, Пьетро Каваллини. 

Конечно, кто-то заезжал сюда вовсе не за духовной пищей. В «Ругантино» угощали вполне земной – пицца, паста, ризотто, римские артишоки в белом вине с лимоном. Там же собирался весь цвет римской богемы, а временами вышедшее из берегов веселье становилось настоящим культурным явлением. Так, в 58-м восходящая звезда кино, турчанка Айше Нана, зажгла публику (а впоследствии прессу и всю добропорядочную общественность) первым в истории города сеансом стриптиза, за что схлопотала три месяца тюрьмы и увековечилась (уже в 60-м) в «Сладкой жизни» Феллини.

Одним словом, мистер Шенди чувствовал себя здесь как рыба в воде. И хоть был он для всех уроженцем Великобритании, в его «Arrivederci!» с хулиганистым рычащим «р» или «Grazie! Il conto per favore!» звучал голос и дух истинного южанина.

Уже к вечеру, всё такому же ветреному и снежному, Илья наобум заскочил в первую попавшуюся по пути будку, где в пухлом потрёпанном справочнике нашёл и обзвонил все отели с названием Regina. Синьора Максимова, его конспиративная супруга, въехавшая в небольшой пансион вперёд мужа, обнаружилась лишь в одном. Габи размениваться по мелочам не стала, огрызнулась, как только услышала его голос:

– Где тебя носит?!

– Прости, рейс задержали из-за снегопада. Спал в Шереметьево на чемоданах, только прилетел. 

– Не ври. Я в аэропорт звонила, последний рейс из Москвы был в двенадцать.

– Нужно было встретиться по работе, – вздохнул Илья. – Срочно. 

– Я поняла уже, можешь не отчитываться.

По молчаливой договорённости она не лезла в детали его текущей работы и всего, что касалось КГБ. После годичной разлуки Габи всё ещё была под крылом Уэверли, хоть фактически осталась не у дел после распада А.Н.К.Л. и переформирования их отдела в МИ-6. Это по её инициативе они вылетели в Рим вместе. Илья объяснял это обычным беспокойством за его душевное здоровье: слишком мало времени прошло между пленом Ковбоя и отъездом в Москву. Ни она, ни он не успели отойти от шока, и Габи понятия не имела, как он перенёс горе, чем жил всё это время (редкие письма и звонки мало что проясняли).

Он не гордился тем, что приходится врать девушке, которая бросила всё ради него. Конечно, его подмывало рассказать ей всё про Ковбоя – она заслужила знать хотя бы то, что тот жив и здоров! Но Ковбой… он обещал себе не закладывать подлеца какое-то время, пока не осмотрится, не обмозгует всё как следует. А там, конечно, расскажет и, возможно, устроит им встречу – главное проследить, чтобы Габи не прикончила того на месте.

Всё у них будет нормально. Надо только чуточку повременить.

– Эй. Ну ладно тебе. Просто нужно было разбудить спящего агента, передать кое-какие указания по нашему заданию. Ты как? Сейчас возьму такси и сразу к тебе, только адрес скажи.

Чиркнув висящей на проводе ручкой в уголке справочника, чтобы сунуть затем оторванный клочок в карман, Илья вдруг краем глаза заметил две мутных фигуры в окошке автомата – пузатого мужчину и женщину в каракулевой шубе и платке. Когда он выскочил как ошпаренный из будки, пара уже спряталась от снега в машине. Темнота не позволила разглядеть ни лиц, ни номеров.


	3. Магриб

В первые же пару недель в Риме Илья понял, насколько сильно устал от этого города. Под предлогом переменчивого, жуликоватого характера Ковбоя он следовал за ним по пятам на каждую новую выставку, биеннале или открытие какого-нибудь салона изящных искусств с фуршетом и корсиканским хоралом. Не говоря о том, что местное музейное сообщество в целом было зубасто и двоедушно (чего не скажешь о безукоризненных манерах, рукопожатиях и натянутых улыбочках), Илья пресытился самими музеями, фресками Микеланджело, скульптурами Бернини и Челлини, мостами, фонтанами, экипажами и оркестрами на площадях. А также разномастными артистами, карикатуристами, ворам и барыгами, которые ввернут пару фраз на любом языке («бабушка, матрёшка, за здоровье!»), дабы избавить зазевавшегося туриста от его кровных. 

Конечно, были здесь и уединённые террасы на крышах, весной превращающиеся в зелёные цветники с плетёными креслами и витым узором сквозных дверей, и сохнущее на балконах бельё даже в центре города. Встречалась и близкая глазу москвича суровая «тоталитарная» архитектура времён фашизма, навевающая ассоциации с советским монументализмом и конструктивизмом – арт-деко, авангард, ампир – Квадратный Коллизей, Форум Муссолини со статуями спортсменов-олимпийцев, Площадь Венеции, широченный проспект Виа дей Фори Империали с развалинами форумов Траяна, Нервы и Августа и стройными вечнозелёными соснами пиниями с плоской кудрявой верхушкой. Кривые ветвистые кроны морщинистых платанов – бесстыдниц, как звала их мама, – свисали к воде вдоль длинных набережных Тибра. Под ногами петляли каменные улочки-ручейки, и за каждым поворотом пряталось обязательное, чудовищно древнее произведение искусства с табличкой S. P. Q. R.

Илья терялся во всей этой великой, неизбывной, давящей красоте. В величии, на фоне которого всё виделось мелким, преходящим, суетливым и зряшним. Пошлым суррогатом. Безжизненной пролетарской серостью. Конструктором из типовых бетонных панелей, прикрытых пенокартоном, вот как эти выставочные декорации. Нигде он ещё не чувствовал себя вырвавшимся из «совка» дикарём, как здесь, в Риме.

Его тошнило. Голова и ноги делались ватными, сердце набухало, стесняло рёбра, чего не бывало с ним даже на состязаниях по лёгкой атлетике. На рынке Кампо-деи-Фиори его вдруг охватывала паника, он терял ориентацию во времени и пространстве, шугался от людей.

Страшно хотелось домой, в Москву. К родным человейникам, кинотеатрам, гастрономам, гумам и цумам. Спрятаться в бетонной коробке, в твоей личной уютной капсуле с комнатами-отсеками, где до всего можно дотянуться рукой. Где предсказуемо попадёшь в знакомый двор, на знакомую улицу Ленина, Первомайскую, Строителей, Героев Сталинграда, в каком бы городе ни оказался.

Италия сводила его с ума. Илья уже не разбирал, где видит реальных людей, а где ему мерещится слежка. Ковбой тоже уверенности не добавлял, утверждая, что его соседи по дому, продавец в газетном киоске и даже новый парикмахер в барбершопе (старого в Тибр сбросили, что ли?) смахивают кирпичными рожами на гэбистов. Илья подозрения разделял, правда, с поправочкой, что русские в речке топить не станут (не их почерк), а скорей отравят пропаном и подстроят всё под отравление самогоном или палёной водкой. Быстро, предсказуемо, малонадёжно. Зато как устрашающе!

В преддверии подготовки к аукциону Ковбой устроил в выставочном зале конференцию для прессы и искусствоведов, в основном знатоков Леонардо, куда притащил и саму картину, – та стояла на возвышении около трибуны, неприкосновенная ни для кого, кроме его пальчиков в белоснежных перчатках. Как понял Илья, история находки шедевра миланского периода и его атрибуция, то бишь экспертная оценка возраста, авторства и места создания, оставались туманны. В общей сложности миланская школа, откуда вышли ученики Леонардо, разродилась, по меньшей мере, двадцатью Salvator Mundi. Но именно этот «Спаситель мира» принадлежал кисти да Винчи.

– Я хочу обратить ваше внимание на совершенство техники. Любимый приём Леонардо – сфумато, – нарядный Ковбой обвёл кончиками пальцев расплывчатый очерк лица Иисуса, держась чуть в сторонке, боязливо, как все галерейщики и экскурсоводы. – Пигменты в точности соответствуют «Мадонне в скалах». Взгляните на детали хитона, как переданы цвета и воздушность ткани, как мягко светится десница. Руку изначально перерисовывали – мы обнаружили пентименто во время реставрации, когда расчищали оригинал от записей, – он плутовато улыбнулся публике. – Ему дорисовали усы и бородку в пору церковной контрреформации.

– Синьор Шенди, не сочтите за бестактность, но я вижу сразу несколько ошибок! – возмутился из зала Карло Педретти, маститый знаток да Винчи, написавший что-то около 50 книг и 700 статей на тему. – Зрелые вещи Леонардо имеют сложную динамическую композицию, и потом пересвет на правой руке…

Тут профессора заглушил неприлично высокий скрипучий женский голос:

– Не говорите, что Леонардо, который блестяще разбирался в оптике, не смог корректно передать искажение складок в стеклянной сфере! – со стула вскочила тощая училка с пластмассовой укладкой рогаликом, которой можно было навскидку дать и сорок, и шестьдесят лет. В ярких очках кошачий глаз, претенциозном наряде по фигуре, с броским макияжем и украшениями гроздьями. – И я вам больше скажу, дамы и господа. Эта картина, самое большее, копия какого-нибудь из леонардесков с настоящего «Спасителя», которого мы с владельцем также выставляем на торги в ближайшее время!

Естественно, после такого заявления вся конференция пошла псу под хвост. Ещё пару часов эксперты, разбившись по группкам, жарко спорили о подлинности картины и бесцельно слонялись по галереям. Ковбой без каких-либо объяснений взял Илью за руку и отвёл прямиком к стервозной тётке, которая тем временем надиктовывала что-то в блокнотик своему молодому стажёру.

– Синьор Максимов, хочу вам представить Адольфу Сарти. Галеристка, талантливая художница и реставраторка. Курировала несколько выставок современного искусства. А сейчас, по всей видимости, занялась Возрождением и сбытом второсортных подделок.

Вместо ответа та прицельно плеснула из бокала Ковбою в лицо. Он сильно не расстроился, отряхнул от капель отяжелевшую чёлку и блейзер, облизнулся с похабной ухмылкой. Как позже узнал Илья, такое приветствие для них стало обычным делом – Сарти не упускала ни одного вернисажа, чтобы не вылить на Ковбоя шампанское, вино или на худой конец коктейль (один раз всё-таки успел пригнуться, и просекко досталось стажёру).

– Давно не виделись, Соло. – Илью одновременно и смешило, и восхищало, как она уничижительно глядит на Ковбоя снизу вверх в своём вампирском юбочном костюме с таким же иммортально-бледным скуластым лицом. – Чтобы ты знал, я всё ещё сужусь по нашему делу.

– Счета и имущество так и не разморозили?

– Скотина!

Ковбой скривился от звонкой пощёчины. Уже это его задело знатно, но сдача мгновенно прилетела почему-то стажёру Сарти: они дружно грохнулись на стол с закуской и сцепились где-то в складках скатерти на потеху злопыхающей публики.

– Porca miseria! У меня внуки скорей вырастут и растащат наследство, чем я поживу в своё удовольствие! – она сунула в напомаженный сливовым рот сигарету и подала на ладони портсигар Илье, который следил за дракой вместе с ней. – Зачем я, дура, только разорялась на этого хлыща с красивой задницей?

– Спасибо, я только… – он запнулся на секунду и всё-таки подцепил длинную коричневую сигаретку, нагибаясь к тёткиной латунной зажигалке с интересной выделкой. – А, впрочем, давайте. Адольфа, правильно?

– Просто Ада.

– Ада, почему вы так уверены, что картина Ков… В общем, что это фальшивка?

– Я просто слишком давно его знаю, молодой человек.

Илья сложил губы амбушюром, долго и с удовольствием выдыхая вишнёвый дым.

– Знаете, я в целом соглашусь. «Спаситель» этот… на шедевр не тянет. А с другой стороны, я этих да Винчи, Рафаэлей один от другого-то не отличу.

– Проще простого. Я вас научу в другой раз. – Ада круто развернулась на каблуках и пружинисто поцокала к выходу, крикнув стажёру. – Леле, хватит избивать этого bastardo, пошли!

Запыхавшиеся Ковбой и Леле поднялись, оправляя костюмы.

– Леле – это?..

– Донателло.

Напоследок они коротко пожали руки.

– Очень приятно.

– Взаимно.

Пока Ковбой промакал лицо и рубашку салфеткой, Илья с внутренним злорадством и сигаретой в зубах помог ему застегнуться. Наверное, со стороны он казался галантным. Строить из себя интеллигента было не трудно: лёгонькая снисходительная улыбка, взгляд из-под ресниц, минималистичная жестикуляция и мимика, сам по струнке, руки по швам. И, конечно, сдержанность и безупречные манеры.

– Какого чёрта это было? – спросил он таким тоном, будто они обсуждали воскресную игру в сквош. – Она знает твоё настоящее имя. И о делишках твоих грязных, судя по всему. Это ведь катастрофа, а, Ковбой?

– Она будет молчать как фашистская партизанка.

– С какой радости?

– Потому что мои делишки – её делишки. – Ковбой многозначительно повёл бровью. – Одно время мы с ней очень плодотворно сработались.

– Я слушаю.

Ковбой прочистил горло, бегло зыркнул по сторонам:

– Если коротко, то мы скупали по дешёвке всяких посредственных малоизвестных авторов ради старых холстов, сводили краску, а когда и просто сверху записывали – уже под Вермеера, Рубенса, ван Эйка. Ада очень талантливый копиист. Самородок. Оставалось только подержать полотно в печке, чтобы краска потрескалась и появились кракелюры, где-то пошкрябать, скрутить рулоном, может, сверху ещё чего-нибудь наляпать – и можно смело отправлять в музей на экспертизу. Состаривание мне всегда давалось лучше.

Ты только подумай, раскрыл преступную схему на собственной же конференции! Впрочем, Илья уже ничему не удивлялся.

– Ломать не строить, да, Ковбой? А мне вот мамзель понравилась. Может, ещё подружимся.

– Поверь, Угроза, ты скоро поймёшь, что её имя идеально ей подходит.

Каждый раз Илья возвращался в их с Габи пансион с тяжёлым сердцем, хоть в номерах было вполне уютно и прибрано, соседей на паре этажей было с десяток, а хозяева, которые всей семьёй жили тут же, в мансарде, с утра подавали кофе с выпечкой прямо к дверям. И всё же он обманывал её, как делал уже не впервые. Они жили вместе, так же как в Стамбуле, но всё равно как будто порознь.

Снимая с него шарф и пальто на пороге, Габи в пижаме и шёлковом халате в пол на миг отвела взгляд, будто уловила что. Догадалась, но благоразумно промолчала. Подкрутила звук на пузатом чёрно-белом телевизоре, водружённом на приземистый столик с разъехавшимися ножками, подхватила из мини-бара банку содовой и початую бутылку кампари:

– Ты пахнешь по-другому.

Она рыскала по маленькой гостиной, как кошка по весне, крутилась около столика у дивана, то искала себе стакан под коктейль, то кромсала лимон тупым раскладным ножом, то чертыхалась, откалывая неровные куски льда шилом – её метания мало походили на приготовление «Негрони», скорее на всплеск пассивной агрессии.

Илья отодвинул борт пропотевшего за день пиджака, принюхался:

– Хм. Может, просто сменил лосьон?

– Олег звонил.

Он вытянулся, как током шарахнутый. Бегом бросился к телефону, вырвал с мясом штепсель из розетки. Нужно съезжать, сейчас же:

– О чём вы говорили?

– Мы говорили о секретах.

Габи плюхнулась на диван, едва абажур на торшере за собой не утянула. Лёд звонко ударился о стенку стакана от того, как лихо она опрокинула в себя сразу полпорции:

– Илья. У тебя задание-то есть? Тебя КГБ разыскивает. Скажи, зачем мы притащились в Рим? – её рот покривился в горькой улыбке, наманикюренный пальчик в огромном перстне постучал по виску. – Прости, милый, но это походит на расстройство психики. Это не просто лосьон – это, мать твою, любимый парфюм Соло! Он им пользовался, неужели ты не помнишь?! Господи, я до смерти испугалась, когда его услышала! Подумала, он воскрес!

Тут пришла очередь Ильи наворачивать круги по комнате. Он сорвал с себя пиджак, в сердцах швырнул на пол. Трескотня футбольного комментатора из телевизора резала по ушам, в глазах рябило от ярких геометрических узоров на шторах, ковре и подушках.

– Илья, какого чёрта? Я же вижу, что происходит. Ты ведь гоняешься за его призраком, да? Пользуешься его парфюмом… Илья, это ненормально!

Она думает, он повёрнут на Ковбое. Ну ещё бы, у того дома всё настолько пропитано этим въедливым узнаваемым запахом, что он просто замечать перестал. Расслабился. Потерял бдительность.

Рука вцепилась в бутылку, как в последнюю опору перед натиском подходящего тика. Илья хлебнул прямо из горлышка – горько и жжёт до одури, но это то, что ему сейчас нужно. Он опустился на корточки перед низким столом:

– Габи, ты не должна говорить ни с кем из русских. Мы сейчас соберём чемоданы и съедем в другую гостиницу.

– Зачем ты приехал в Рим?

Она, не отводя глаз, закинула в рот снятую со стакана лимонную дольку.

– Да потому что я ни черта не знаю! – Илья сделал очередной глоток, громыхнул бутылкой по столешнице. В желудке разлилось тепло, и во рту встало теперь уже ощутимое вишнёво-цитрусовое послевкусие. Лоб немедленно взмок. – Послушай. У меня уже пропал один человек, которого я любил. Мой отец. Я до сих пор не знаю, жив он или мёртв. И не узнаю никогда. Так жить невыносимей всего, милая. Поверь мне. В незнании… ты всегда словно подвешен в воздухе. Я не мог больше сидеть и ждать. Физически. Я бы успокоился, если б… хотя бы увидел тело.

– Подожди. – Габи рассеянно оживилась, подалась назад к спинке дивана. – Ты любил его… как друга, – и в этой её пограничной интонации, ни вопросительной и ни утвердительной, были все их отношения.

Она никогда не хотела замечать. Поэтому, чёрт побери, он и не мог ей открыться.

Внутренний взор обожгло яркой, почти гиперреалистичной картинкой: мокрый Ковбой жадно пьёт прямо из графина, он вжимается со спины, и тот льёт остатки воды им на головы. Илья сморгнул прилипчивое видение, но ему на смену пришло другое.

Их с Габи стамбульская квартира. Ужин на троих. Габи накрывает на стол, Ковбой откупоривает контрафактное вино. Они наедаются до отвала свежими устрицами – один из любимых деликатесов Ковбоя. За окном шумит улица: вечерние окрики, музыка, рёв машин. Разговор заходит в русло пьяных откровений, и Илья хвастает, мол, простил бы жене (то есть Габи) измену с женщиной. Та – самая трезвая из их компании – за секунду собирается с мыслями и спокойно отвечает, что аналогично не ревнует его к мужчинам. Ковбой взрывается смехом. Уже на трезвую голову Илья вернётся к той ситуации: Габи лишь отзеркалила его слова без малейшего намёка на искренность. Едко сыронизировала в ответ на его же сальную шутку.

На деле ни о каком участии речи не шло. Они с Ковбоем – да и вообще со всеми лицами мужского пола – строго хранили дистанцию, будто их замкнёт при малейшем контакте, как полярные электроды в цепи. Выбранная ими профессия возводила в культ мужественность, официоз, фальшивую любезность истинного джентльмена, как приклеенную улыбку, за которой ничего нет. Именно так Ковбой ему улыбался на первых порах, Илья же не улыбался вовсе. 

Между ними всегда существовал лимит внимания, взглядов, касаний – как смотреть можно, а как уже нельзя, и как долго, с каким подтекстом. Чужой пытливый глаз (Уэверли, Сандерса, Олега или ещё кого) всегда незримо повисал над головой, стоило чуть больше привязаться к кому-то своего пола – не говоря уже о преступной близости. Может, поэтому из них троих всё внимание доставалось Габи – как женщине, той кого любить положено. И как в любой человеческой трагедии, чем священней табу, тем сильней подмывает его нарушить. И тем более роковым оказывается притяжение.

Из тех немногих парадоксальных вещей, что Илья о себе знал, были его пристрастия, которые всегда драматическим образом прорастали из твёрдых, порой истерических антипатий. Чем сильней он что-то или кого-то ненавидел, тем больше шансов было, что он нырнёт в это что-то с головой. Причём каждый раз обманывался как в первый, с треском, с шумом и искрами из глаз. 

Наверное, виной всему был тяжёлый характер. Трудно сосредоточиться на достоинствах, когда заводишься с пол-оборота. А Ковбой умел его завести за какую-то долю секунды – сущей мелочью, безделицей вроде того, как тот вворачивал с чудовищным акцентом русские фразочки, звал его Красной Угрозой, без конца умничал и так удивлённо наклонял голову вбок, будто перед ним круглый идиот. Не сосчитать, сколько раз Илье хотелось приложить его башкой о что-нибудь тяжёлое.

Вначале это было кристально чистое отвращение на каком-то видовом уровне. Как к чужаку. Сама его природа диктовала если не расколоть тому череп дубиной, то согнать со своей территории. Вздыбить шерсть, обнажить клыки. Ковбой был противен ему до мурашек, до зубовного скрежета: от кончиков напомаженных волос, несуразно большого лица до типично западной манерности. Особенно его чересчур богатая мимика – Илью как человека с эмоциональностью утюга она вводила в животный транс, словно кролика перед змеёй: как тот морщит лоб, играет бровями, поджимает губы, округляет глаза.

Однажды они подрались. Не как в берлинском туалете, на адреналине, – а всерьёз. Уже не вспомнить, что там за кошка между ними пробежала, да и неважно, – Илья сорвался, силу не рассчитал, а у Ковбоя за спиной как назло оказался радиатор – тот и припечатался затылком со всей дури. Сполз на пол, вырубился на несколько минут. Илья к нему. Смочил тому лицо водой из умывальника, прощупал, нет ли крови на затылке, отвёл волосы со лба – он очнулся, как раз когда Илья в панике гладил его ладонями, будто умирающего. 

Возможно, без сотрясения не обошлось. Потому что Ковбой долго-долго так на него посмотрел сонным затуманенным взглядом. А потом притянул за шею и сильно на вдохе поцеловал, как целовались какие-нибудь гусары в отечественном кино – сурово, со вкусом, по-мужски. Правда, гусары (или колхозники) после этого так же резко слюняво отстранялись и басовито хохотали («Ну, Иван Михалыч! Хороший ты мужик, в зятья бы тебя взял!»). А они с Ковбоем так и зависли с приклеенными друг к другу лбами, и ниточкой слюны, и сбившимся дыханием, пока снова не соединились, так и не надышавшись, – уже по-настоящему, долго, глубоко, с языком. Как надо.

Бытует мнение, будто поцелуй с мужчиной непременно должен быть грубым, колючим. Илья на своём опыте убедился, что всё это расхожие бредни, – чисто выбритая кожа может быть нежней, чем даже у женщины, потому что сбриваешь всё подчистую, даже пушковые волосы. Губы и вовсе ничем не отличаются, если не обветрены. Так что целоваться с Ковбоем, который всегда фанатично подходил к уходу за собой, было запредельно нежно.

А ещё запредельно серьёзно. Ведь, если подумать, поцелуй женщины с женщиной никто не воспримет всерьёз, как нечто вопиющее. Важность момента сглаживается, притупляется, отводится в житейскую плоскость. Но если речь о мужчинах – это всегда остро, всегда на стыке желания и запрета, как часть борьбы, преодоления. Веско и неотвратимо. Будто последний жест перед прыжком в бездну. И что это, если не перевёрнутое человеческое восприятие?

Чувствовал ли Илья себя обкраденным, опороченным после случившегося? И да и нет. Для него стало откровением, такой отрезвляющей пощёчиной, что Ковбой, оказывается… красивый. И что он потому бесился, обесценивал свои же чувства, выворачивал обратной уродливой стороной, что Ковбой на самом-то деле ему нравился, с самого начала. Просто не вписался в привычную картину мира, был немедленно и категорично записан к чёрным, когда сам Илья играл за белых.

В тот день, в той стамбульской квартире, на полу туалета они целовались, наверное, минут двадцать, пока у Ильи, который всё это время стоял на одном колене, не затекли намертво ноги, а руки Ковбоя у него на плече и на загривке не подали сигнал, что пора или в койку, или по домам. До первой они дошли где-то в пределах двух-трёх дней – дольше не протянули. В очередной раз заигрались с поцелуями и опомнились, только когда Ковбой стал стягивать пиджак и загремел ремнём почти на автоматизме, пока Илья вжимал его в стену с каменной ладонью на затылке, нависая всем своим двухметровым ростом, прямой, как солдат на карауле. 

Он сам спустил тому брюки, ухнул на колени. Ему казалось правильным и логичным завершением их служебного романа сперва отсосать Ковбою, с чувством и до сладостного финала, а потом дать в рот ему. Собственно, так оно и вышло, правда, на пальцы в заднем проходе Илья не рассчитывал. Их первые разы были ужасны: сколько раз Ковбой сливался, швырял предметы о стены, сбрасывал с себя плечом, выскальзывал из-под него, когда уже вот – на полшишечки, ну потерпи ты, ради Бога! Не мог терпеть. Он и сам стискивал зубы до последнего, боролся с сопротивлением тела, когда потихоньку, один за одним бастионы пали.

Каждый раз Илья твердил себе, что вот это – конец, с него хватит. И каждый раз возвращался (Ковбой в конце концов стал по нему часы сверять). После такого шквала эмоций, такой духовной и телесной встряски странно было бы просто отмахнуться, будто ничего и не было – он подсел, крепко. Тектонические процессы были запущены и подтачивали изнутри, меняли его. Меняли Ковбоя.

Вскоре (и до самого конца) Илья уже не мог отделить от Ковбоя новое и давно потерянное чувство – сыновнего восторга, любования, едва ли не преклонения перед его фигурой, когда тот рядом. Чувство родом из детства, когда отец бывает с тобой непозволительно мало (даже если это не так), и, даже когда он в комнате болтает с другими взрослыми, читает газету или перебирает корреспонденцию, – а особенно когда он шутит! – тебя буквально распирает теплом и обожанием этого большого, сильного и строгого, но в то же время ласкового божества. С годами это чувство поблекнет, возможно, забудется навсегда. Но непременно срифмуется с кем-то, шевельнётся внутри, пусть даже на короткий миг.

Так вышло, что их минуты уединения синхронизировались со временем намаза. Как правило, послеполуденного – зухра. Но, бывало, что Илья заскакивал к Ковбою под вечер, во время асра, когда солнце ещё не налилось пунцовыми красками и не коснулось изломанного чернеющими крышами горизонта. Последняя молитва – магриб – проносилась над городом после заката, до того как угаснет вечерняя заря и загорятся звёзды. Распорядок этот был идеей Ковбоя, что-то вроде явки, разумеется, с целой последовательностью действий и условных тройных постукиваний в дверь. 

Его поселили в самый раз между тринадцатью центральными мечетями Стамбула. Если выйти на крышу дома перед намазом, ты словно оказывался в пузыре из многоголосого пения азанчи, турецких муэдзинов, которые с минаретов возвещают о начале молитвы. Этот нестройный, дробящийся звук «алла-а-а-а-а…» будто перетекал из напева в напев, распадался на дюжину разных голосов, сливаясь в единый оглушительный хор. После того, как был прочитан азан и следом за ним икамат, те соседи, что не ушли на службу в мечеть, погромче прикручивали радиоприёмник, откуда долго нараспев бубнил, подвывая, какой-то имам. Не сказать, что это создавало романтическую атмосферу, зато отлично заглушало их с Ковбоем непристойную возню.

– Угроза, а ты в курсе, что нам за это будет (не считая адских мук)?

– В Турции? Я думаю, смертная казнь. Хотя, возможно, отделаемся сотней ударов плетьми.

– Нет уж, лучше пускай казнят.

Их настоящий первый раз (по версии Ильи) случился во время магриба. Аномальная жара стояла до самого вечера, не спасали ни открытые окна, ни вентилятор на потолке. Спальня Ковбоя. Тесная для двоих твёрдая кровать. Скрипучий пол. Едва колышущиеся занавески. Восточный орнамент, перетекающий по складкам покрывала, коврам, деревянным плафонам и рамам, посуде и плитке в ванной, – единообразный фрактальный узор, который люди поколениями видят под закрытыми веками, оттиск коллективного бессознательного. Кирпично-красный свет из окон глянцево высветил предметы. Их дыхание перемешалось в душном воздухе вместе с потом и какой-то слепой, младенческой жаждой прикосновений, взаимного слияния без остатка. 

Ковбой растянулся на простыне во весь рост, облокотившись на руку, аккуратный пробор распался влажными непослушными прядями, колено по-свойски отведено в сторону, как бы приглашая к столу, полувставший член, словно в камне вытесанный, идеально очертился на фоне красивого, в меру расслабленного пресса, густо покрытой волосами груди. Он роскошный. Илья сказал бы, покруче, чем Шон Коннери, раз в сто и настолько же сексуальней. 

Он дал свободу ладони длинно и веско огладить внутреннюю сторону его бедра от паха до колена. Наклонился за поцелуем, медленно отстранился и снова ушёл в поклон, теперь уже на уровне бёдер, заставляя Ковбоя благодарно заурчать и откинуться на лопатки (если он и станет бить поклоны, то лишь за этим). По сравнению с Габи, Ковбой огромный, просто необъятный, как и сам Илья. Ты будто заходишь в зазеркалье и ласкаешь собственное отражение – что-то небывалое, из области сна. Руки непривычны к такой ширине плеч, спины, обхвату бёдер, когда скользишь пальцами между простынёй и влажной складкой под ягодицей. Илья только чертил в уме карту его тела, намечал маршруты к стратегическим точкам, продвигался наскоками, наобум, одними губами да кончиками пальцев – к губам, к ярёмной ямке, к животу и дальше – к полностью окрепшему члену. 

Ему нравилось, как он вздрагивает, пряно тяжелеет на языке, напрягается от ровных поступательных движений руки. Ковбой целиком такой – тяжёлый, литой, крепко сложенный. Пропорциональный, как Давид Бернини, в чьих кудрях, надвинутых бровях и даже форме носа трудно не углядеть сходство. Бернини умел превращать мрамор в воск, и Ковбой точно так же под его горячими ладонями, мягким давлением губ и языка плавился, поддавался, принимая ту форму, которая требовалась Илье. 

Его голос становится нежнее, глубже. Дыхание громче и тяжелее. И Илья, не боясь обжечься, погружал в него пальцы – один. Затем два. Так тесно и оглушительно горячо. Три.

Ковбой долго разочарованно простонал, когда он снялся с члена, финально мазнув языком под уздечкой вдоль раскрасневшейся ложбинки. Судя по беспорядочным сокращениям мышц, когда тот сжимался, за оргазмом дело не станет – надо только темп нарастить. Раньше Ковбой скорее пальцы бы ему перекусил до основания, чем позволил себя насадить, как грёбанного Степашку из «Спокойной ночи, малыши!».

– Терпимо?

Тот невнятно промычал, жмуря глаза.

– Нравится?

– М-да.

Ладно. Пока всё идёт сносно.

– Хочешь, чтобы я вошёл? – Илья сам внутренне содрогнулся от вопроса, а может, от жалобной гримасы Ковбоя, когда осторожно освободил его зад. – Мне придётся вставить поглубже, чтобы до простаты достать.

– Насколько?

Илья оценивающе глянул на свои длинные пальцы, отмерил где-то две трети от указательного:

– Настолько.

Тот вновь страдальчески промычал, но ноги всё-таки расставил, подготавливая плацдарм, за что Илья мысленно вручил ему медаль почёта, или чем там награждают самоотверженных цэрэушников. Надо отдать ему должное – он и впрямь был лёгкий на подъём, хоть и предпочитал во всём сольный подход. 

Спина полностью утопшего в подушках Ковбоя по-утреннему сладко прогнулась, и рука привычно поползла к паху, мигом перехваченная и прижатая к постели вместе со второй.

– Нет, – покачал головой Илья и отпустил левое запястье, сгребая в ладонь свою отяжелевшую мошонку под торчащим колом членом. – Если хочешь кончить, то только от этого.

Широкая улыбка сверкнула на губах Ковбоя беспардонной вспышкой папарацци. Было видно, как смешок встал у него в горле и в зрачках пробежала искра, что очень мешало ответственному моменту.

– Хорош зубоскалить. – Илья подполз ближе, выставил вперёд руку для устойчивости, пристроил головку к открытому разработанному входу. Сейчас нужно приготовиться, тот наверняка снова начнёт брыкаться. – Будет больно. Терпи. Дальше будет приятно.

– Ну, тебе видней, Угроза. Ты у нас спец в этих…

Болтовня круто съехала в придушенный горловой стон, а потом всхлип, когда Илья вдавился до основания головки умопомрачительно тугим мощным рывком. Пришлось побороться с взбесившимися руками Ковбоя, но те всё-таки оказались прижаты по швам без возможности высвободиться – всё же физической силы Илье было не занимать. Ковбой запыхался, тут же пошёл испариной, стараясь выдавить боль длинными шумными выдохами:

– Когда, говоришь, будет приятно?

Илья решил уйти в игнорирование. Плавно, но настойчиво толкнулся, наседая всем собой, не оставляя возможности закрыться или дать заднюю. Прокладывая дорогу к чужому уязвимому удовольствию, помогая распустить внутренние узлы, ослабить оборону, постепенно уйти в отступление. Того судорожно тряхнуло на особенно глубоком метком толчке. Запястья под пальцами Ильи закаменели, пятки, ища опоры, вжались в поясницу. По мере того, как он наращивал темп, вколачивался смелей, размашистей, с лицом Ковбоя творились метаморфозы: сжатые в линию губы и складки между бровей стали потихоньку расслабляться. Это был хороший знак.

На удивление тот вёл себя смирно. Илье по-прежнему с трудом верилось, что он видит его таким. Что всё идёт как по маслу и они действительно занимаются сексом, полноценным, качественным сексом. Что можно задвинуть себя глубоко внутрь и уйти с головой в него, погрузиться в его тело и душу без остатка, без имени, без прошлого и без будущего. Вобрать в себя целиком и себя же отдать. 

Им повезло, что магриб в тот вечер вёл жутко голосистый имам. Илья срывался на какие-то нечеловеческие стоны, Ковбой подзадоривал, пыхтел и невольно вздрагивал, когда засаживали хорошенько и со шлепком. Он сам не заметил, как отпустил внутренние зажимы, обвился руками и ногами вокруг Ильи. На него, распластанного и с задранными до ушей коленями, со стояком и огромным вбивающимся членом в заднице было любо-дорого смотреть. Он доверял ему. Он больше не хотел бороться. Он никуда не уйдёт.

Последний заход Илья делал сзади – сам сжал в руке горячий каменный член Ковбоя, направил его руку, как направляют колеблющегося стрелка перед роковым хлопком – и тот кончил под ним. Трижды выстрелил на простынь и без сил брякнулся на бок, стоило Илье рухнуть навзничь в изножье кровати.

Скрипнули пружины, Илью легко подкинуло на матрасе. Лопасти над ним всё так же бестолково вращались, не давая ни капли прохлады. В горле пересохло, в груди стало тесно. Где-то там пыхтящий Ковбой неуклюже скатился на пол, тяжело проехалось по дереву что-то стеклянное (Илья представил, как тот протянул руку к тумбочке, и на ней прямо из воздуха вырос графин одним движением мысли). И дальше – жадные глотки. Ковбой пил, едва не захлёбываясь, проливая большую часть на грудь и подбородок. Илья чудом нашёл силы оторваться от постели. В паху по-прежнему ныло. Перекатился на край, ступая ногой в лужу на полу, перехватил Ковбоя поперёк груди, зубами вонзаясь в хрящик уха, в шею, в плечо. Тот с охом запрокинул голову и вдруг окатил обоих остатками воды – так свежо и до дрожи приятно.

Илья, фыркая, рассмеялся. Со слипшихся козырьком волос истончающейся струйкой потекло Ковбою за спину, всё ещё содрогающуюся от одышки. Наглотавшись воды, тот жадно глотал воздух и вдруг рванул руку Ильи к себе. Тесно прижал к груди, где всё клокотало, бешено просилось наружу. 

У него было большое сердце, под стать всему остальному. Илья ощущал его как будто вот в этой самой руке, так сильно оно билось. И в нём, в этом обнажённом сердце, сосредоточилось то бесценное, что Ковбой мог ему дать, – его смелость, его воля к жизни. Он чувствовал, как оно пульсирует, как удерживает могучий поток, который не сдержит ни одна дамба, которым можно напитаться, напиться вволю, в своей руке. 

В такие моменты вековечный страх сбрасывал руки с его горла и вынимал нож из-под сердца.

– Когда-то оно остановится. Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом.

И это всё, что он когда-либо хотел услышать. Всё, что было ему нужно.

Вот уже мечети отслужили вечернюю службу, и ультрамариновые сумерки звёздно расстелились над неспящим городом, а жара всё держалась. Ноги кое-как доволокли Илью до окна, ладони тяжело навалились на некогда белый потрескавшийся подоконник. Лёгонький ветерок с Босфора обдул мокрую кожу и волосы. Стояла пыльная, обещающая ливень духота. 

Скрип ворчливого паркета выдал Ковбоя до того, как он навалился со спины, утыкаясь лбом в плечо. Он дышал размеренней, но всё ещё жадно втягивал запах Ильи ноздрями. Руки прохладно проследили пальцами все двенадцать пар рёбер в направлении бёдер, прогоняя по коже волну мурашек. Одна зашла чуть дальше второй и мучительно застыла на опавшем было члене в попытке раздуть ещё рдеющий уголёк, поддать жару на ещё один заход. Между тем его собственное отдохнувшее тело, раскочегаренное Ильёй, требовало внимания, напоминало о себе где-то в области его обделённого вниманием зада, горячо и напористо потираясь, вжимаясь крупной, влажной от смазки головкой. Они оба так взмокли с ног до головы, что никакого вазелина не надо, – Илья хрипло охнул, когда тот вошёл и задвигался сразу бойко, без прелюдий заколачивая прямо по простате. И ничего, что окна выходят на людную улицу, а ночь ещё светла. 

От возможности ощущать чужое возбуждение на ощупь, так остро и полновесно, закладывало уши и сжималось внутри. Между ними опять всё туже закручивалась пружина – чтобы потом выстрелить со всей дури с необратимыми последствиями. То, что было у них с Ковбоем, не просто росло и ширилось, пускало корни в глубину, но и сопрягалось неисповедимыми путями с палитрой других сложных чувств, предчувствий, предощущений, полутонов. Илья начинал тосковать по нему. Уже не мог без его постоянного присутствия рядом. Его хотелось по-братски оберегать – как равного себе. Это не было похоже на заботу о Габи или любой другой женщине – существе с другой планеты, пробуждающем щемящее стремление защитить, такое трепетное и хрупкое, хоть многие (большинство?) из них так бы о себе не сказали.

Когда Ковбой не путался с другими бабами, они встречались практически каждый день. Запирались в его квартире. Сбрасывали одежду быстрей, чем догорит спичка. Заваливались в койку с наскока, почти душили друг друга в объятьях, сплетались ногами, притирались всей кожей, всей душой. Ковбой седлал его с неизменной кривой улыбкой, как будто весит с пёрышко, а Илья ломовая лошадь. Он любил грязно, любил, когда Илья брал всё в свои руки, любил с синяками, укусами на линии плеч и с секундами волнительного удушья, когда на равных и никто не поддаётся. И когда прогибаются оба. Любил, когда Илья впадает в бешенство, скатываясь в первобытный экстаз, и тащит его за собой, силком, как умеет, в самое пекло. И дело даже не в том, что он мужик (хотя и в этом тоже), а скорее в каком-то животном магнетизме. 

Они дали друг другу молчаливую клятву не открываться больше никому и не спать с другими мужчинами. Бывало, Илья устраивал ревнивые разборки, вспыхивал на ровном месте, хоть Ковбой никогда не давал повода («Я пристрелю тебя, не задумываясь, если ты хоть кого-нибудь у меня за спиной…»). Они были друг для друга первые и единственные. И на них же порочный круг замыкался, запирался внутри них на самые крепкие замки, которых даже Наполеон Соло не смог бы вскрыть.

Однажды, лёжа валетом на развороченной кровати и вслепую передавая выкуренную почти до фильтра сигарету, Ковбой зачем-то рассказал ему одну вещь:

– Говорят, снег в Пантеоне – одно из самых красивых зрелищ в мире. Если когда-то повезёт застать снежную зиму в Риме, Угроза, обязательно загляни туда. Я уж точно бы не пропустил.


	4. Найти и не сдаваться

В Antica Pesa, любимом звёздами Голливуда и римским истеблишментом ресторане на месте таверны семнадцатого века, шёл большой и громкий банкет. Пробиться внутрь было той ещё задачкой. Все столы с простыми белыми скатертями и богатой закуской заняли важные, по большей части в годах, господа и дамы. Подвешенные на балках вдоль стен фонари уютно освещали пространство. Отбрасывала причудливую тень листва дикого плюща. Все сидели очень близко друг к дружке, но теснота как будто никому не мешала: велись оживлённые беседы, играл оркестр, зажигательно пели по-итальянски. Через кирпичную арку из террасы можно было попасть в длинный зал с росписью по стенам в стиле средневековой живописи, скруглённым наподобие свода потолком, круглыми слуховыми окнами, свечами в канделябрах, камином и множеством мелких фоторамок со снимками знаменитых гостей на входе. Всюду сыпались искры и летало конфетти – вечер набирал обороты.

Разморенный алкоголем Ковбой сидел, развалившись, за дальним столом, вспотевший, расхристанный, с пьяной улыбкой и подобревшими глазами. Смеялся и хлопал по плечу перегинающихся через стол знакомцев, сыпал поцелуями, усаживал рядом девиц, угощая гночетти с икрой тунца и можжевеловым соусом.

Он был свой среди своих. В естественной для себя среде обитания с привычным рационом и экосистемой. Он даже не сразу заметил, как человек с сигаретой в тени арки очень долго и пристально пялится в его сторону.

Это напоминало сон и с определённой долей вероятности им и было. Когда Ковбой всё-таки поднял взгляд и мучительно, бестолково уставился в ответ, Илья дал ему время, пока огонёк папиросы не дойдёт до пальцев. К счастью, тот опомнился быстрей.

Проблеск узнавания в его глазах заиграл иначе – с какой-то тоскливой, тягучей нежностью. Илья подумал, откуда вообще ей взяться в этом бессердечном человеке… если только это не отражение его собственной тоски, его безмозглой, ненасытной нежности.

Тот поднялся, протиснулся мимо балагурящих друзей и незнакомцев к нему. Нужно было сматываться.

Илья затушил папиросу ботинком. Вышел в сад и оттуда на стоянку, где вовсю галдели и рассаживались по «Феррари» и «Мазерати» пьяные распоясавшиеся богачи. Он не вписывался в этот праздник жизни.

Как ни бесила Ковбоя вся ситуация с Адой и её «Лжеспасителем», в означенный день он с грозной решимостью потащил Илью в аукционный дом, где в числе прочих лотов выставили Salvator Mundi маркиза де Гане. «Старая сука» опередила его всего на несколько дней: с подготовкой аукциона и осмотром картины ей подсобили многочисленные приятели и знакомцы, которые помогли арендовать зал и в сжатые сроки согнать туда кучу оболваненных коллекционеров. Естественно, это давало серьёзное преимущество. От успеха или, напротив, провала торгов зависело, примут ли «Спасителя» Ковбоя за подлинник или освистают его всем музейным гадюшником, оставив на морозе с голой задницей. Он, хоть и держался молодцом и выше обычного задирал нос, всё же не находил себе места с самой конференции.

Полотно Ады сюжетно повторяло «Спасителя» Ковбоя – та же поза, композиция, фон, тот же благословляющий жест и стеклянная держава в левой руке, даже мелкие кудряшки и размытый овал лица, – однако в этих двух Иисусах не было ничего общего. Своим дилетантским взглядом Илья видел, что обе картины либо писались с какой-то третьей, либо одна из них всё-таки была первичней и служила образцом для второй. И как бы двояко он ни отнёсся к версии Ковбоя поначалу, только сейчас, вживую увидев альтернативу, до Ильи стала понемногу доходить художественная ценность первой.

По сравнению с ней, «Спаситель» Ады смотрелся кустарно, вторично. Нелепый золотой нимб над головой, щипанные в нитку брови (как у продавщиц в колбасном, ей богу), красный цыганский хитон вместо голубого, наконец, эта злосчастная сфера, всё такая же пластилиновая, но уже с крестом в серёдке. Да, лицо у него было чётче, живее, но с этим терялась и загадка, присутствие неземного, потустороннего, как мираж или отпечаток на Туринской плащанице. Если уж Леонардо и приложил здесь руку, то, безусловно, к «Спасителю», которого заполучил Ковбой.

Стартовая цена лота составила триста тысяч условных единиц. Ковбой хмурился и нервно раздувал ноздри. Программка аукциона куда-то запропала, и пришлось ждать очереди «Лжеспасителя» в зале вместе с прочей публикой. Стулья стояли рядами вприлипку друг к другу. В помещении надышали, шумиха, тесное соседство десятков людей и общая ажиотация давили на психику – Илья еле дотерпел до перерыва, чтобы скорей сбежать в какое-нибудь тихое место. Ковбой, правда, его опередил – подорвался как ошпаренный в буфет послушать, что там говорят коллекционеры между собой. 

Ситуация подталкивала выбраться куда-нибудь на террасу и выкурить папиросу-другую, пока в коридорах не поредеет и высокие господа не допьют своё кьянти. Так Илья и поступил, правда, не успел сделать пары шагов, как сзади его цапнула под локоть синьора Сарти собственной персоной:

– Ciao ragazzo! Видела вас на осмотре, синьор Максимов. Что скажете об этом «Спасителе»? Тянет на шедевр?

Сегодня она вырядилась ещё торжественней, чем на конференции. Поразительно, как дамочке удавалось быть одновременно эталоном стиля и элегантности и походить на наряд из прошлогодней коллекции, который модницы до того затаскали, что теперь он смотрится анахронизмом и пережитком прошлого. Даже от её дорогущих духов неприятно кололо в носу. А может, это обстановка так действовала на Илью: монструозные статуи в нишах, мраморные капители колонн и прочие украшательства на стенах и потолке прибивали к полу своим гигантизмом и беспощадным великолепием. Кажется, здесь не было ни одного голого клочка штукатурки или выбитого зуба отсутствующей паркетной доски.

– Не хочу вас обидеть, Ада. Вдруг вы старались, рисовали…

Он шутливо заулыбался, но та и не думала смягчить брезгливую линию губ. У этой женщины было всего два выражения лица – презрительное и безразличное (причём после невинной подколки Ильи первое возобладало). Аде блестяще удавалось держать собеседника в ступоре с первой до последней минуты разговора, ведь невозможно было постичь – у той правда нет ни малейших зачатков юмора или она так лукаво подтрунивает?

– Вы были правы, Максимов. В искусстве вы и правда профан.

– Ада. Ну будет вам.

– А вы мне даже понравились сначала. Подумала, интересный мужчина: эта ваша недосказанность, одухотворённость – и всё мимо.

От её слов внутри как будто кот потоптался лапками. Ему уже делали похожие комплименты женщины – о его пластике и некоторой заторможенности, такой полусонной задумчивости, полуулыбке, как будто он весь скроен из этих «полу». Сам он, да и Ковбой тоже, почему-то таких мелочей не замечали.

– Ну тогда… сама судьба послала вас высечь из меня хоть искру ума.

Ада зависла на нём на несколько секунд с нечитаемым выражением лица.

– Леле! – на звучные щелчки её пальцев тут же прибежал стажёр и снова затерялся в толпе, когда она приказала: – Найди нам каталог! Я обещала научить вас профанскому методу, как различать художников. У нас как раз осталось минут пятнадцать.

– Только прошу, на улице. – Илья подтолкнул её за спину к выходу. – Мне надо на воздух.

Они нашли на крыльце снаружи удобную широкую балюстраду, чтобы разложить громадный пухлый ежегодник с каталогом картин, из которых Ада остановилась на старых мастерах:

– Итак. Рубенс. Тут всё просто. Огромные целлюлитные задницы и много античных сюжетов. Микеланджело. Не так много работ – в основном широченные голые культуристы. Караваджо. Реалистично, тёмный фон, фронтальный свет, разинутые рты. Похоже на стоп-кадр из какого-нибудь триллера. Тициан. Тут менее чётко и реалистично, чем у Караваджо. Страдающие возведённые к небу глаза, гнетущие тёмные краски и фон. Леонардо. Это совсем легко. Горный пейзаж, кудри как будто только что на щипцы накручены, всё в лёгкой дымке – сфумато, вы уже в курсе.

– Ада, а вы не думали вести лекции?

После перекура и болтовни с Сарти стало чуточку легче. Ковбой уже был на своём месте, когда Илья плюхнулся на стул, ослабляя галстук и расстёгивая рубашку ещё на пуговицу.

– Где тебя носило? – тот, судя по румянцу, и сам успел вмазаться, пока тёрся в буфете. – Ладно, молчи. Начинается.

И снова зал оживился, зажужжал, заёрзал. Ведущий без конца тарахтел («Пятьдесят тысяч раз! Пятьдесят тысяч два!..»), бил чёртовым молотком как будто по темечку. Какая-то старуха чуть не заехала Илье по уху табличкой. Наконец на сцену вынесли «Лжеспасителя» из парижского особняка маркиза (картина вела своё происхождение, если верить скучному бубнежу аукциониста, от самого Людовика XII Валуа). И тут пошло настоящее мясо. Ковбой оцепенел с глазами навыкате, вцепился ему в ляжку хваткой кавказского волкодава, готовый вскочить в любую секунду. Когда цена путём нещадной борьбы дошла до десяти миллионов, Илья уже мало что соображал от дурноты и звона в ушах.

Но молоток всё-таки опустился на отбойник. Зал зарукоплескал. Аплодирующая Ада победоносно поднялась со стула, даже сейчас ни одной крохотной гримаской не выдав улыбки. Ковбой был разбит.

Илья понял, что вот-вот потеряет сознание. Едва не по головам пробил себе дорогу к выходу, шугаясь от жутких, леденяще-живых взглядов статуй, сдвигающихся стен и потолков. Слепо побрёл по улице мимо фонтана с мордатым желтозубым чудовищем, как с картинки в старенькой книжке сказок, – Чудо-юдо Рыба-кит. Всё плыло, мельтешило перед глазами, отдельные лица прохожих или предметы выскакивали, уставившись на него. Он не узнавал дороги, не узнавал этих фасадов, витрин, рекламных вывесок, адресных табличек. Пройдя где-то три квартала, он понял, что заблудился. Оглянулся по сторонам и не узнал города, в котором находится. 

Где он? В Италии? В Стамбуле? В Москве?

Ноги намертво вмёрзли в мостовую. Он, поражённый, тупо стоял и смотрел перед собой. Перед ним на многие километры, нет, на многие десятки километров вперёд, над крышами, кварталами, районами подпирал небо чудовищный гороподобный зиккурат. Белая башня Дворца Советов, словно выдолбленная из кайнозойских базальтовых колонн, похожая на башни из фильма «Метрополис», со статуей Освобождённого пролетария-факелоносца наверху. 

Его с головой поглотил первобытный страх – крохотного, ничтожного перед этим абсолютным величием, абсолютной властью. И всё ушло. Отключилось от реальности.

Потом, когда его нагнал и растормошил Ковбой, он понял, что схлопотал паническую атаку. Нужно было ехать в пансион, отлежаться. Из первого они с Габи съехали в тот же вечер (Илья сам достал чемоданы и выгреб вещи на кровать вместе с плечиками). Второй тоже пришлось покинуть после единственной ночёвки – Габи зверела, но Илью с его паранойей невозможно было переубедить. Пока та демонстративно изучала окно, скрестив руки и ноги в угловом кресле, он перерывал шкафы и швырял в её косметичку разбросанные по ванной флакончики, баночки и кисточки.

– Это что? – он потряс в руке небольшую картонную коробку, набитую чем-то мелким и лёгким. Заглянул из любопытства. Какие-то… ватные гильзы? Она там патроны прячет? Может, от металлоискателя на таможне? – Если там какие-то жучки слежения, я выкидываю!

– Разработка секретного научного отдела МИ-6, – с гаденькой ухмылкой ответила Габи.

– А нитка зачем? – он покрутил в пальцах один «патрон», и тут его осенило. Вот же сучка Теллер! – Твою мать.

– У вас в России женщины до сих пор мхом пользуются, что ли?

Третье жильё его устроило – глухой спальный райончик, толстые стены, безобидные с виду хозяева. Их номер был на втором этаже, и, когда Илья по перилам на ватных ногах штурмовал лестницу, мимо сбежал незнакомец в длинном пальто и меховой шапке. Что-то в его облике заставило обернуться, а потом и броситься бегом до двери.

– Ты с кем-то встречалась? – он хлопнул дверью, так что Габи подскочила со стула, бросив еду. Запер оба замка и надвинул цепочку. – Он от Олега?

– Кто?!

Он настиг её в два шага, схватил за плечи – чуть от пола не оторвал:

– Мужик в кроличьей шапке и пальто. Гэбист. Только что с ним в подъезде столкнулся!

Габи вырвалась, отбежала к стене, а когда он снова неосознанно подался к ней, рявкнула:

– Не приближайся ко мне!

Илья послушно отошёл от стола на пару шагов. Габи, запыхавшись, дёргано налила себе воды, выпила стакан залпом.

– Ты совсем мозгами поехал, – сказала на выдохе, грянув стеклянным донышком по буфету, так что в дверцах стёкла зазвенели. – Никого здесь не было. Сам же проверял, чтоб в пансионе не было никаких мужиков!

Илья с силой потёр переносицу:

– Показалось, наверное.

– Показалось? А ты не думаешь, что тебе в последнее время много чего кажется? – Габи сердито заходила по тесной комнатке, задвинула шторы, потом снова с визгом раздвинула и вцепилась беспокойными руками в подоконник, навалившись спиной. – Я пообщалась с твоим боссом, в тот раз. Знаешь, что он мне сказал? – Илья не дышал. Спрятал руки в карманы пальто, надеясь хоть так замедлить тик. – Он сказал, что ты год скрывался от служб. А потом воспользовался своим удостоверением, чтобы сбежать в Европу. И если ты немедленно не объявишься, они отдадут тебя под трибунал, – она зачем-то заулыбалась, кивнула, словно подталкивая его к правде. – Ещё он говорил, якобы ты встречался в Москве с какой-то фотографшей из Курдистана. И наводил справки по поводу продажи да Винчи в Риме.

– Ладно! Я объясню. – Илья дал себе минуту перевести дух и собраться с мыслями. Ещё раз вернулся к дверям, отпер замки, проверил, не слушает ли кто в коридоре. – В общем… ситуация такая. Ковбой жив. – Габи неестественно дёрнула плечом, часто-часто заморгала, как будто врастая в тот подоконник. – И он здесь. В Риме. Мы с ним виделись вот только что, на аукционе. Его не казнили. Откупился, сбежал, не знаю, может, наплёл им чего, как он умеет… Потом его вывезли в Иран и оттуда сюда, в Италию. – Илья чувствовал, как закипает. Кулак в кармане стал бесконтрольно сжиматься всё быстрей. – Он нас всех сделал мудаками. Я молчал, потому что… он не хочет возвращаться. Ни в А.Н.К.Л., ни в ЦРУ. Это его право, Габи! Пусть зарабатывает свои миллионы и валит на все четыре стороны.

– Илья, хватит! – Габи закрылась руками, рвано вдохнула ртом, отчего у него за шиворотом побежали мурашки. – Хватит. Заткнись. Он мёртв, неужели ты этого не понимаешь? – когда она убрала ладони, по щекам тут же побежали два чернильно-чёрных росчерка. – Их всех расстреляли – об этом все говорили, ты, что, не помнишь?! Тебе напрямую от самого Барзани сообщили… Похитители сделали заявление, все ведомства, все каналы об этом трубили! Илья, ну посмотри на себя! Ты год занимался чёрт-те чем, со всеми порвал! Я к тебе летела, не зная, каким тебя встречу. Боялась, что ты скатишься или сопьёшься со всем этим кошмаром, – её руки взметнулись, будто бросили в воздух клочки невидимого письма. Он никогда не видел её такой. – А ты просто выдумал какую-то небылицу! Так? Будто Соло, понимаешь ли, втайне от всех – от спецслужб, от курдов, от пограничников, в конце концов, – взял и сбежал в Рим! Потрясающе! – она остановилась, отвернулась к окну и вдруг в сердцах хлопнула по подоконнику. – Я не хотела этого говорить, Илья, но, кажется, твой босс прав – ты чокнулся!

Он мог ей доказать. Мог хоть сейчас усадить в такси и отвезти в Трастевере – ничего проще! Но стоило раскрыть рот с парой крепких словец на языке, как голос пропал сам собой. А ведь Габи, возможно, в чём-то права. И надо ли убеждать её в обратном? Он не в себе. Реально не в себе, и уже давненько. На секунду тело прошибло холодным потом: ну поедут они в Трастевере, – а там бегают кошки и гуляют сквозняки в заброшенном доме, как у Эдгара По. 

Вдруг он правда выдумал Ковбоя? И тот ещё одна причудливая галлюцинация.

Как бы там ни было, Ковбою такой расклад лишь на руку. Он не хотел, чтобы она знала, – что ж, теперь она знает и не верит.

Илья обвёл взглядом багеты на потолке, молча обмотался шарфом, запахнул пальто.

– Можешь уходить, но я делаю это для твоего блага, – бесцветным голосом слабо бросила Габи. Всхлипнула в последний раз и достала из ящика в тумбочке бумажный календарь, от которого оторвала один листок. – Вот. Это их номер в Риме. Звони, если будешь готов поговорить, – тебя свяжут с Олегом.

Он сунул огрызок в карман, запнулся уже в дверях:

– Я люблю тебя. Что бы там ни было. Ты не виновата, Габи. Только я один.

И захлопнул дверь за собой, не в силах больше смотреть на её слёзы.

Следующие дни до аукциона Ковбой милостиво приютил его у себя. На мысли об Олеге и Габи особо не было времени – всё поглотила подготовка, последний показ картины будущим участникам торгов и встречи с бесконечными экспертами, эдвайзерами и арт-агентами, которые сулили синьору Шенди головокружительный успех. Когда Илья рассказал ему о размолвке с Габи, тот лишь весело пожал плечами (ну и отлично!). Одной проблемой меньше, тем более что в своих наполеоновских планах тот уже рассчитывал, в чём возьмёт (часть золотом, часть наличкой), и, собственно, тратил, тратил, тратил свои заветные миллионы.

Ковбой рассказывал, что «буржуазные замашки» у него развились с раннего детства: даже мать, скромная машинистка в какой-то нью-йоркской газетёнке, удивлялась, откуда у сына мигрантов такой привередливый вкус и тяга к высокому, не говоря уже о богатстве, шике и эпатаже. Он засматривался на бомонд в мехах и бриллиантах, выплывающий из «Роллс-Ройсов» вечерами в какой-нибудь ресторан с глянцевыми окнами во весь фасад или на светскую вечеринку с шоколадными фонтанами, реками шампанского и горами кокаина. Обожал кино в духе «богатые тоже плачут» про драмы жизни высшего общества, с накрахмаленными фраками, кринолинами, сверкающими в кадре колье и красавицами Ингрид Бергман, Софи Лорен, Ланой Тёрнер и Вивьен Ли. 

Его первым костюмом стала новенькая армейская форма с фуражкой и начищенной пряжкой на тугом ремешке – он был в ней неотразим. Щеголял по улицам с идеально прямой спиной и ослепительной улыбкой, козыряя то и дело засматривающимся на него барышням – о, сколько в нём было спеси! В те годы перед уходом на фронт ему ещё льстило вернуться с войны героем, усыпанным медалями, цветами и конфетти. 

Правда, уже годом позже Ковбой понял, что классический костюм-тройка сидит на нём куда интересней зелёного сержантского кителя.

После более чем удачного аукциона Ады он поставил себе планку сбагрить своего «Спасителя» хотя бы не меньше, чем за те десять миллионов. Илья внутренне посмеивался, как легко тот продешевил и отнял нолик от первоначальной суммы. Атмосфера перед торгами раскалилась докрасна. Ковбой то метался по аукционному залу, то нырял за кулисы, то помогал настраивать аппаратуру и готовить сцену для лотов, то жал руки журналистам и хлопал по плечу особенно жирного коллекционера.

– Могу тебя обрадовать, Угроза. У нас тут пять-шесть твёрдых кандидатов, которых я умастил и облизал как только мог. И у них есть деньги, что самое главное.

Илья брезгливо покривился, пробегая взглядом головы рассаживающихся по местам дам и господ.

– И как ты понимаешь, что они под конец не сольются?

– Очень просто. Есть несколько типов коллекционеров. Вот смотри, – он наклонился ближе и понизил тон, украдкой ткнув пальцем в какую-то даму бальзаковских лет. – Это классическая декораторша. На таких мероприятиях исключительно ради массовки и ореола светскости. Как правило, богатая наследница или жена, сама обставляет свои особняки и замки, плюс-минус разбирается в дизайне и возьмёт что-нибудь под цвет обоев. С этих точно ничего не поимеешь. Идём дальше. – Ковбой облокотился на спинку, пригляделся к стайке молодых людей в модных джемперах и двуцветных стиляжных ботинках. – Приятели. Парни около тридцати, обычно бизнесмены, любят путешествовать и вертятся в богемной среде. Покупают у современных художников по дружбе, а если сходятся с кем-то новым, долго ошиваются в мастерской и гоняют чаи, прежде чем отдаться новой любви. Опять же… я бы не стал тратить время.

– Что насчёт вон той штучки? – Илья кивнул наобум на одиноко сидящую с краю девицу. 

– Нувориш. Ты же видишь, как она одета, да? Ролексы, сумка «Эрмес», много кича, мало вкуса. Я бы ей занялся, – пошленько улыбнулся Ковбой, принявший властную позу. – Внезапно разбогатевшая барышня из низов, которая мечтает доказать всем, кто тут королева бала. В искусстве не разбирается от слова совсем, но вполне себе инвестирует во что-нибудь дорогое и крикливое, если оно откроет ей двери в именитые дома.

Илья показал на степенного мужчину в костюме:

– А этот?

– М-м. Хамелеон. Это очень занятный тип. Знаком со всеми дилерами, владельцами галерей и восходящими звёздами. По его словам, коллекция у него, как у эмира Абу-Даби, а сам он рукопожатен с Энди Уорхолом, Бэконом и Ивом Кляйном и даже вхож в мастерскую самого Марка нашего Шагала. Весьма приятный, хоть и навязчивый собеседник, но только до тех пор, пока дело не дошло до самой сделки. В половине случаев уходит в туман, в остальных – берёт по хорошей скидке, иногда в обход дилеров.

Тут Ковбой порывисто вцепился ему в рукав, остановив немигающий взгляд на очередном незнакомце средних лет с бокалом шампанского и в компании парочки заглядывающих ему в рот людей:

– А вон и товарищ, которому наш хамелеон подражает. Мистер Биг. Главный человек в жизни любого арт-агента. Наш золотой билетик, на который ты и ещё пара сотен таких же галеристов жадно пускаете слюни. Вот уж о чьей коллекции не говорит только ленивый! Часто выкупает картины ещё до того, как те попадут на выставку или торги. У таких целая свита консультантов, и, честно говоря, поразить его очень непросто. На переговорах от него многого не добьёшься, так что будем молиться, что наш Леонардо произведёт на него больше эффекта.

Очевидно, Ковбой мечтал сам когда-нибудь стать таким Мистером Бигом – возможно, после этого аукциона. Наконец ведущий стукнул молотком, и действо началось. На стенде справа от трибуны чередовались картины в массивных рамах и несколько скульптур. Под сценой вприсядку из угла в угол шныряли, будто солдаты в окопе, фотографы, чтобы прошить гул шепотков хлопком и яркой вспышкой, когда выносили очередной лот. Судя по тому, как резко умолк и насторожился Ковбой, пришёл его звёздный час.

– Лот номер десять. Salvator Mundi. Конец XV века. Предположительно написан Леонардо да Винчи для короля Франции Людовика XII в Милане. Выполнен маслом по ореховой панели. Заявленный эстимейт – один миллион долларов.

Несмело пошли первые предложения. Илья снова скучающе окинул взглядом сидящих по соседству и вдруг застыл на блондинке с причёской Ады и в её же аляповатой блузке с воланами. Та повернула голову к собеседнику, и здесь уж стало не до Ковбоя с его драгоценной мазнёй – то была не Ада. А Виктория Винчигуэрра. Живая-здоровая – с лукавой полуулыбкой переговаривалась о чём-то с соседом.

Он заставил себя отвернуться и смотреть на трибуну. Сердце подскочило к горлу, ладони вспотели, и начали мелко подрагивать пальцы. Его снова накрыло. Виктории нет. Это бред. Они уронили на неё чёртову бомбу и пустили ко дну вместе с «Диадемой»! Аукционист продолжал выкрикивать цены. Илья не удержался, вновь посмотрел на Викторию – и та никуда не делась, всё болтала и болтала, пока напряжение вокруг росло вместе со стоимостью картины. То тут, то там над головами выскакивали руки с табличками, как в дурацкой ярмарочной игре. 

Будто сквозь вату он слышал, как ведущий назвал цифру пятьдесят, затем сто. Ковбой рядом, хоть и не двигался, сдерживал колоссальное волнение – сам воздух вокруг него искрил и потрескивал. В конце концов Илья больше не мог молчать:

– Ковбой! Ты должен взглянуть.

– Не сейчас, Угроза.

– Нет, ты не понимаешь. Ада – это Виктория. Я знаю…

– Угроза, прекращай…

Ковбой резко качнулся вперёд, когда ведущий звучно отчеканил:

– Четыреста миллионов раз! Четыреста миллионов два! И-и четыреста миллионов… три! – громоподобный удар молотка словно надвое расколол время и пространство. – Продано синьору Аннибалу Берлингьери!

Не описать, что творилось с залом после. Их точно накрыло волной оваций и оглушительного свиста – публика впала в неистовство. Позже Илья узнал, что «Спаситель» взял абсолютный рекорд – за такую цену ни одно произведение искусства не продавалось за всю историю. И приобрёл его тот самый Мистер Биг, который уже прочищал себе дорогу пожать руку прежнему владельцу. Сам Ковбой так и сидел сиднем с закрытым руками лицом, невзирая на то, что его хлопали по спине и плечам и поздравляли буквально со всех сторон.

Как только объявили финальную цену, Ада первой вскочила со своего места и прямо по ногам протиснулась к выходу. К ней вернулось прежнее лицо, но Илья всё не мог оторваться – будто выпал из творящегося вокруг хаоса и только наблюдал со стороны, краем глаза, как Ковбой нашёл в себе силы пожать десяток протянутых рук и на лице у него расцвела почти болезненная экстатическая улыбка. 

Он повернулся к бледному Илье, и того вытряхнуло из оцепенения обжигающим теплом, когда тот крепко и горячо его поцеловал. Коротко, как в тот раз, но уже без продолжения – просто чмокнул на эмоциях, как закадычного друга, и тут же подскочил с места.

Наконец всё встало на свои места. Четыреста миллионов долларов – столько стоит Наполеон Соло, его шкура и его продажная душа. Впервые в жизни он действительно получил что хотел. То, чего он достоин как один из величайших в мире мошенников и авантюристов. «Спаситель» отправился к новому хозяину, стороны счастливо подписались под договором на яхте Мистера Бига, и подставной Томас Шенди забрал свой увесистый кейс с пухлыми откормленными пачками купюр и парой золотых слитков в придачу.

На излёте затянувшихся римских каникул синьора Шенди, когда пора было заказывать билет до каких-нибудь райских островов, или Майами, или Монте-Карло (Ковбой подумывал купить себе частный борт), они с Ильёй напоследок сходили в Галерею Боргезе – место мощнейшей концентрации античной и ренессансной роскоши и помпезности, где каждая пылинка в пятнах исполосованного решёткой света несла в себе память звёздной пыли и мудрость веков. Илья дышал этим насыщенным воздухом и ступал по гулкому мрамору вдоль скульптур обнажённых нимф, богов и героев, задержался у «Давида» Бернини. Уже когда они возвращались в Трастевере, он стыдливо заметил, как потяжелело в штанах от лицезрения всех этих безупречных чувственных тел, – он и правда дикарь из «совка», раз у него на статуи встаёт! Дожили.

– Угроза, я всё хотел сказать… Насчёт поцелуя на аукционе. – Илья порадовался, что сидит в машине на пассажирском, – голову вскружило секундное помутнение, внутри словно канаты натянулись. – Если ты хочешь оставить это в прошлом, всё в порядке. Я тебя понимаю, и на наше партнёрство это никак не повлияет.

Партнёрство? Сказал бы хоть «дружба» ради приличия. А, в общем, Ковбой не подбирал слов, когда снимал маску любезности.

Они не заговаривали ни о Стамбуле, ни о его побеге с тех самых пор, как обедали в его квартире после встречи в Пантеоне. Илья не допытывался – и так всё предельно ясно: Ковбой стыдится того, что между ними было на гребне странного гормонального всплеска и перегрева на средиземноморском солнышке, хочет всё забыть. И разве его осудишь? Да, это называется предательством, и всё же он имел на это право – нажать кнопку «катапультироваться», добровольно вычеркнуть себя из жизни Ильи и отовсюду, где его сковывали золотыми цепями, – и неважно, какой мотив был первичным. Может, их секс вообще ничего не значил. Ещё надо разобраться, кто тут кого предал, – он ведь так ничего и не сделал, чтобы спасти Ковбоя. А тот отказался ждать смерти, пока Илья разделается с драконом и пробьётся к вершине башни.

– Остановись.

– Илья, тут не положено…

– Останови машину.

Ковбой с трудом нашёл пятачок, чтобы отделиться от общего потока, встал, не заглушая мотора. Дворники ездили по стеклу, смахивая хлопья налипающего снега, – вперёд-назад, вперёд-назад. Оба молча смотрели перед собой: Илья – угрюмо, Ковбой – в недоумении. В конце концов ему надоело играть в молчанку – рука снялась с руля и потянулась к бардачку для видимости какой-нибудь деятельности – достать сигаретную пачку, протереть тряпочкой запотевшее стекло. Но не достала – Илья рывком перехватил его под локоть и дёрнул на себя, так что ошарашенный Ковбой развернулся всем корпусом, замер на расстоянии дыхания и теперь безотрывно пялился ему в лицо. В то время как Илья не смел глаз поднять от его белоснежного воротничка, и отливающей на свету прострочки костюма, выглядывающего из-под пальто.

Рука сама собой потянулась к чужому плечу, огладила шерстяную ткань отвлечённым жестом портного, спустилась по отвороту. Кажется, играла какая-то песня по радио – чуть гнусавый приятный тембр итальянского певца. Ковбой понял всё без слов, потянулся к его щеке, но Илья только крепче сжал ему кисть, сдавил со всей силы, не боясь сломать. А потом наклонился сам – чтобы приникнуть к губам, и скользнуть в обмякший от неожиданности рот языком, и прижаться ещё теснее, когда тот, задохнувшись, подался навстречу с той же горячечной нетерпеливостью до смерти соскучившегося человека.

Дворники шуршали по стеклу. Моргали аварийки. Снег сыпал из разорванного пухового одеяла неба, – совсем как в «Госпоже Метелице» братьев Гримм. Они с Ковбоем тягуче, не спеша целовались, всё больше разгораясь нутром, пока тот не сунул их сросшиеся руки себе между ног, где налилось до краёв возбуждение, совсем как у Ильи.

Хотелось прямо здесь, прямо сейчас, на обочине, где в любой момент мог забарабанить в окно инспектор. Да что с ним вообще – неужели всё эти грёбаные голые статуи!

Под воротом рубашки, которую Илья расстегнул, чтобы зарыться тому в шею, Ковбой источал тот самый умопомрачительный запах одеколона, нагретый и сгущённый пряным ароматом его же кожи, – он не выныривал бы оттуда, пока не сожжёт последний грамм кислорода в лёгких. Ладонь на чужой ширинке стала увлечённей массировать твёрдый бугорок и рванула бы змейку вниз, если бы Ковбой, чуть дыша, не скомандовал:

– Дома.

И они молча помчали дальше в Трастевере. Домой. Как раньше заперли двери, включили погромче музыку – на сей раз обычную джазовую пластинку – и забрались в большую холодную постель – греть друг друга от зимней и сердечной стужи.

В Ковбое всё ещё играл адреналин после сорванного куша. Ему хотелось трахаться, как самец, как лев, заваливший жирную добычу. Он и скалился, и извивался, отпуская сальные, едва ли осознанные фразочки, как тот лев. Весь его мир сейчас, все желания сосредоточились на его – огромном, пульсирующем, просто космическом – члене и стремлении его вставить. Немедленно.

Он шептал «я могу забрать тебя» и «нам хватит на двоих до конца жизни», пока вколачивался в Илью со спины, и его член, чёрт возьми, и вправду как будто вырос. Принимать его целиком было бы нестерпимо, если бы не приторно-наивное «едем вдвоём в Монако». Дурень правда собирался его купить.

– Ты всегда делаешь это с таким обречённым видом. Будто Земля с оси сошла, – томно посмеивался Ковбой уже сверху, когда они всё не могли разорвать голодный жестокий поцелуй, продолжая двигаться. А она ведь сошла. И оттого всё шло наперекосяк с тех пор, как они сцепились, то ли в Стамбуле, то ли в Риме, то ли ещё в Берлине, и вот никак не могли отклеиться друг от друга, во всех смыслах. Илья внутренне улыбнулся, представив, как в стамбульской квартире отсасывал Ковбою с тем же убийственным взглядом снизу вверх. А впрочем, тот никогда особо не смотрел – запрокидывал голову и наслаждался, прямо как сейчас.

Пластинка закончилась и теперь глухо шуршала в патефоне. Окно заросло ветвистой изморозью. Снег по-прежнему сыпал косой стеной, иногда прогибаясь от сильного ветра, будто парус, стучал по хлипкому жестяному подоконнику. Кот мирно посапывал под ржавой батареей, второй пригрелся на диване в гнезде из накиданной одежды и покрывала, и ещё где-то стучал лапами третий – выискивал, чем бы набить брюшко. Всклокоченный, блестящий от пота Ковбой устроился на подушке под стенкой, укрытый плотной интимной тенью шифоньера. А Илья сидел с краю и взглядом гипнотизировал телефон на дальней тумбочке.

Внутри снова ожило, ещё не выпрямилось во весь рост, но расправило плечи его загнанное в подпол человеческое достоинство. Отряхнулось, вдохнуло полной грудью, набралось смелости. Ему до жути осточертело бежать от себя. Казалось так просто прекратить эту бессмысленную беготню, откреститься раз и навсегда – одним звонком. Он рывком поднялся с постели, схватил телефон и с ним вернулся обратно. Замер на секунду с трубкой в руке, и палец уже уверенно затрещал диском – цифры вре́зались в память по живому без всяких там писулек.

– Кому звонишь? – беспомощно спросил из своего призрачного балдахина Ковбой. И правда, Илье бы сейчас вбивать его собой в матрас и нежить до темноты в глазах, а не делать срочные звонки.

– Своим, – он потянулся за извинительным поцелуем, и тот без раздумий подался навстречу.

Они ответили почти сразу. Попросили подождать, пока соединят с Москвой. Ожидание звонка обернулось обоюдным молчанием. Ковбой проверил свой кейс под столом («Замки плохо держат». «А ты закрывать научись».), перевернул пластинку и мучил прибежавшего кота, он курил одну за одной и блуждал в трёх комнатах, пока не вернулся, уже наполовину одетый и провонявший табаком, на облюбованное место.

– Теперь так, – начал без предупреждения, сидя спиной со сложенными на коленях руками. – Если хочешь спать со мной, клянись, что, кроме меня, больше никаких мужиков. Никогда. Либо так, либо наши пути расходятся.

Не нужно было и оборачиваться, чтобы предвидеть реакцию Ковбоя. Верность – это о ком угодно, но не о нём. И всё же Илья предпочёл рискнуть. Лучше так, без обиняков, чем морочить друг друга и сбегать в конечном итоге.

– Угроза, ты, что, – неуверенно пролепетал Ковбой, и за его словами маячила улыбка, – делаешь мне предложение?

– Отвечай. Клянёшься или нет?

– На женщин это не распространяется?

– Это другое.

– Чёрт, всё так серьёзно, что аж пугает, – он рассмеялся, заёрзав на постели.

– Хочешь быть со мной, принимай мои условия или катись.

И как только он повернулся заглянуть ему в глаза, как назло разразился звонком телефон. Илья подтащил его ближе, снял трубку, но не спешил подносить к уху. Оживившийся Ковбой подполз к нему с запоздалым беспокойством:

– Илья, стой. Не надо. Иди ко мне.

И он бы, наверное, сдался. Вернулся в нагретую постель к нему, ещё раздетому и, чего скрывать, укатил бы за ним хоть в Монако, хоть на охотские острова, если там будет чум с каменной печкой, рыба в проруби и Ковбой на оленьей шкуре каждую белую ночь.

Если бы не отрезвляющий голос Олега в трубке:

– Я рад, что ты позвонил, Курякин. Не знал, как ещё передать тебе новость. Ну и устроил же ты нам свистопляску! Спасибо дорогой фройляйн – хоть она посотрудничала.

– Не впутывайте в это Габи, – самому не верилось, что будет однажды вот так борзо говорить с начальством. – Я слушаю. Что вам?

– Вернись на родину, Курякин.

– А мне там мёдом намазано, что ли?

– Родню повидать не хочешь?

Все пять-семь минут разговора Ковбой сидел рядом и смотрел во все глаза, слыша каждое слово. Илья молчал почти всё время, в какой-то момент вскочил вместе с телефоном, отошёл к окну, долго стоял спиной, сгорбленный и неподвижный, будто заснул на ногах. Он ещё на первых минутах перестал воспринимать, что говорит Олег, – слова утекали, как зыбкий песок, забивали уши, а внутри всё переворачивалось, словно в адской центрифуге, узлами скручивало кишки – и не пикнешь, не шелохнёшься.

Когда начальник договорил, он остервенело вдавил трубку в телефон, навалился на подоконник, но долго не простоял – рухнул на пол спиной к кровати. Ладони вжались в глазницы с такой силой, будто хотели протолкнуть в череп. Простонали пружины, Ковбой навис над ним, но тронуть боялся. Ещё бы, он думал, что Илья боевой робот и по жилам у него течёт соляра, – он единой слезы-то от него не видел, а тут как прорвало.

– Угроза, – он соскользнул с кровати к нему, взял скрюченную на колене дрожащую руку, прижал к губам. – Иди сюда.

Илья отпихнул его локтем и всё-таки поддался, позволил крепко-накрепко себя обнять, уткнуть в горячее родное плечо, куда можно плакаться сколько угодно. Пока слёзы рвались из него потоком, тот гладил и гладил его по спине, по волосам, выцеловывал шею и плечо. Илья не узнал собственного голоса, когда взахлёб, с дрожью заговорил:

– Папа живой. Они его вывезли. Из Колымы.

Он заставил себя отпрянуть, держа Ковбоя за плечи. Тот ошарашено распахнул глаза – не мог слова вымолвить. Илья едва видел его лицо за туманом слёз. Сам не знал, отчего так плачет, – от радости или от горя, что всё это может быть ловушкой, чтобы обманом вывести его на свет и арестовать.

Пальцы прошлись по чужой щеке тыльной стороной, почти на ощупь:

– Я его увижу, Ковбой.

Первичный шок сменился странным возбуждением. Илья поднял обоих на ноги, усадил Ковбоя на кровать и сел напротив:

– Послушай. Когда ты бросил нас, я ведь не знал, как мне жить дальше. Я тебя искал, без остановки, день за днём – и так год. Потому что если б остановился… – воспалённые от пристального взгляда веки снова сморгнули слёзы – Илья уже не обращал внимания. – Я не ты, Ковбой. Я ведь не просто трахаюсь…

– Зачем ты всё опошляешь? – с каждым признанием взгляд у Ковбоя делался всё темнее, будто отдалялся.

– Тогда почему ты меня бросил?

Тот не ответил. Встал с кровати, взял с комода пепельницу, достал портсигар и зажигалку – он редко покуривал, обычно ради предлога завести разговор или подслушать чужой. Форточка в старом окне поддалась не сразу, и Ковбой на фоне белой-белой метелицы медленно красиво затянулся, глядя на падающий снег.

– Дело не только в Уэверли и ЦРУ. Я хотел бросить работу. Исчезнуть, заняться настоящим бизнесом.

– Но я не вписался в твои планы.

– Угроза. Ты неплохой парень. Хороший агент. Любовник, – все болезненные признания начинаются с похвалы. Он улыбнулся, показав только ямку на щеке и снова отвернулся к окну. Постучал пальцами с дымящей сигаретой по виску, – Проблема в твоей авторитарной прошивке. У тебя мышление гэбиста и такая же система ценностей. Как ни крути. Слышал, как вас называют? Homo Soveticus – человек советский.

Конечно, Илья слышал. Он сам временами стыдился своего происхождения, службы в КГБ. Он не был святым и наделал много зла, настоящего зла – и чужим, и своим. Особенно своим за годы чисток, а потом и оттепели, разнюхивая о планах Запада на оружие судного дня и тому подобное уже заграницей. Он очерствился, но лишь до того дня, как повстречал Ковбоя. Как они открыли друг другу всю душу нараспашку.

Он-то, дурак, беззаветно верил, что Ковбой – кто как не он! – украсит собой его жизнь, искупит старые ошибки и грехи. Спасёт от прошлого. И всё так и было, пока тот не скинул его, как балласт.

– Я не ханжа, и да – нашим тоже полощут мозги коммунистической угрозой. Но ты меня пойми… Я не мог быть с тем, кто всюду ищет врага и ограничен идеей внешнего контроля. Кому нужен человек с розгой за спиной, чтобы куда-то идти и к чему-то стремиться. Я просто потерял бы время.

Илья спокойно поднялся с кровати, согнал кота с рубашки, торопливо одеваясь. Глаза высохли за секунду. Он просто тратил время – отлично, он не займёт у него ни минуты больше. Тот так и стоял лицом к окну, как мраморное изваяние, – хреново совершенство. Ни разу в глаза не посмотрел, пока хаял его, как пацана какого-то. Homo Soveticus. Совковое мышление! Как будто самому не было тошно от этого всего.

Тоже новость нашёл! Можно подумать, никто не в курсе, во что они превратились за десятки лет страха, доносов, расстрелов, войны, ударного труда, навязанного коллективизма и слепой преданности режиму, сования носа в чужую личную жизнь. Люди с идеологизированным сознанием разучились брать ответственность за себя. Превратились в приспособленцев, халтурщиков, мелких воришек. Жили от зарплаты до зарплаты и только пеняли на начальство: сиди и жди, придумают вожди. И так весь Союз – глушил печаль водкой в ресторанах «Поплавок» с видом на памятник лётчикам-испытателям или осыпавшуюся мозаику. Прости, Юра, мы всё просрали.

Илья вообще не хотел больше на него смотреть. Но не удержался уже в шаге от дверей. Ковбой был по-спартански спокоен. Только странно закатил глаза к потолку и поморщил нос под его леденящим взглядом. Отвратительней всего, что в груди ещё теплилась остаточная нежность, которую обида вытравить не успела. Нежность к предателю. Даже хуже – к врагу.

– Пошёл ты на хер.

Им не о чем было говорить. Он должен забрать отца домой.

Они с Габи собирались впопыхах – сложили вещи в общий чемодан, чтобы меньше возиться с багажом. Олег назначил встречу уже на следующий день – вылетел в Рим ближайшим рейсом и вёз с собой отца. Они условились, что того покажут Илье прежде, чем он сдастся (конечно, формулировки были другие). Иных гарантий начальство не предлагало, и Илью это устраивало. Даже если он тут же сядет в тюрьму, – главное, чтобы отец вернулся домой, к матери.

– Но ты ведь можешь его и не узнать. – Габи заглянула ему в глаза снизу вверх, пока они у дивана вместе разбирались с чемоданом. – А если они подсунут кого-то другого, просто чтобы тебя схватить? Как ты поймёшь?

– Никак. Пойму в конце концов. Если ты боишься…

– Илья. Я тебя люблю. Что бы нас там ни ждало, я всегда на твоей стороне, так? До конца.

Он наклонился поцеловать её в лоб, но получил незаслуженный поцелуй в угол рта. Чем он только взял девушку вроде неё?

Радио кончило вещать про грядущую велогонку Джиро д’Италия и переключилось на репортаж – внезапно – про арт-дилершу Адольфу Сарти, которая сделала заявление о картине Леонадро – Salvator Mundi:

«По словам синьоры Сарти, цитируем, она может доказать, что проданный за рекордную сумму в четыреста миллионов долларов шедевр да Винчи является подделкой серийного мошенника, который ранее был осуждён на пятнадцать лет тюрьмы за воровство и фальсификацию предметов искусства. Сарти также сотрудничала с ним в сбыте восьми поддельных картин, по двум из которых в настоящее время проходят суды. Новую сделку по продаже Леонардо прошлый владелец осуществил под именем Томаса Шенди, заплатив пятьдесят миллионов долларов комиссии в пользу Итальянской Республики…»

И всё-таки Ада сломалась. Не выдержала такого позорного проигрыша. Илья жалел её – что такое десять миллионов, этим даже иски не покроешь. А теперь, наверное, её саму упекут в тюрьму, беднягу. Или в психушку – вряд ли она пошла бы на такое в здравом уме.

«Синьора Сарти также сообщила, что настоящее имя Томаса Шенди…»

Он на низком старте рванул к приёмнику, скрутив громкость на минимум. К счастью, Габи только удивлённо на него покосилась и вернулась к упаковке платьев. Не время ей сейчас раскрывать правду о Ковбое. Пускай побудет мёртвым до поры до времени. Наверняка, эта сволочь будет очень далеко, когда Габи услышит о нём в следующий раз.

Отца должны были привезти на холм Януса – Яникул. Наверное, лучшее место, чтобы проститься с Римом. С широченной террасы открывался вид на Капитолийский холм и долину форумов на южном берегу Тибра – обширнейшее скопление древностей. Черепичные крыши из рыжих и коричневых сделались белыми, высотность домов то скакала на один-два этажа, то резко вырастала над городским пейзажем великанской башней, колокольней, острым церковным шпилем или круглым куполом базилики. Белела вдалеке колонна Траяна. Справа от неё – сам величественный, хоть и неприхотливый с такого расстояния Капитолий, а между ними абсолютная доминанта – Витториано. Циклопичный комплекс с портиком и колоннадой из белого мрамора с двумя колесницами Виктории наверху. Перед ним – бронзовая конная статуя Виктора Эммануила II и несколько колонн с крылатыми Викториями. А за городом плотный туман скрыл горы и полосатые вешки строительных кранов – спутники современной цивилизации на фоне всей этой непостижимой седой старины.

Вряд ли Илья пожертвовал бы монетку, чтобы сюда вернуться. Если архитектура – это застывшая музыка, то Рим гремел, подобно оркестру с литаврами и трубами, разрывая перепонки и лишая рассудка. Ты как будто растворялся в нём до остатка, терял себя: прошлое и будущее спутывались, менялись местами, из ниоткуда вдруг вырастали непостроенные каменные идолы, оживали тени минувшего, одни люди надевали маски других, разделённые пропастью времени.

Одинокий след шин на брусчатке огибал памятник ещё одному полководцу на громадном постаменте,х° – его конь крепко стоял на четырёх ногах (значит, умер своей смертью) – терялся за поворотом подъездной дороги, где мрачные голые платаны чередовались с бюстами вдоль узкой пешеходной тропки. Эти же строгие головы, растущие из торсов с обрубленными плечами, следили за прохожим до самой террасы, прятались за угольными набросками зимующих деревьев, которым только предстояло набраться фактуры и красок, раскинуть тучную крону. Пока же всё замерло, подёрнутое снегом, серое и невзрачное. И единственным ярким пятном был лавандовый чемодан Габи, на который та примостилась, подперев щёку кулаком, когда на дороге послышалось урчание мотора.

Грязный чёрный микроавтобус остановился метрах в двадцати. Первыми вышли водитель и передний пассажир – оба в шапках и пальто отечественного фасона, сразу видно – гэбня. Открылась задняя дверь, и Олег в таком же пальто и любимой фетровой шляпе вывел очень высокого, но сгорбленного человека в гражданском, и следом выполз ещё один гэбист. Солнце светило им в спину, с такого расстояния Илья не разбирал лиц, но сердце уже сжалось до размеров камушка в ботинке и так же резало грудь изнутри. Габи сжала ему руку своей, в кожаной перчатке, и тем самым сняла окаменение, хоть и ненадолго:

– И что теперь?

Илья не ответил. Его полностью захватили мысли об отце. Не верилось, что тот правда жив, протянул столько лет в лагерях – и вот стоит перед ним тёмной нечитаемой фигурой, как будто его собственное отражение, – но изувеченное и постаревшее. Вспомнит ли он? Узнает в нём сына – десятилетнего русоголового Илюшу, тощего угловатого мальчугана? А что если он сам дорисовал ему отцовские черты? И там совсем другой, незнакомый, похожий лишь отдалённо? А что если это он не узнает отца?

– Илья. Это он?

– Не знаю.

Он высвободил руку, чтобы сунуть в карман за папиросами, но его отвлёк приближающийся гул лопастей.

– Илья, смотри!

Вертолёт. Прямо над ними. Заходит на посадку.

– Какого… хера?!

Сначала он подумал, что это русские пригнали вертушку прямо сюда, – типа операция государственной важности. Или люди Уэверли свалились, как тот любит, прямо с неба, чтобы сорвать им встречу. Вот только больше двух-трёх человек в такую малютку бы не поместились, и если это не долбанный волшебник в голубом вертолёте, – у Ильи были серьёзные проблемы.

Опасения подтвердились, когда кагэбэшники дружно выхватили стволы и открыли стрельбу. Камикадзе за штурвалом явно сдаваться не собирался, профессионально снизился под градом пуль над открытым участком в стороне от Ильи и Габи, поднимая волны позёмки и оглушая шумом лопастей. Габи вскрикнула, запахнула шубу, в лицо резко ударил ветер. Вертолёт встал на лыжи, но винт продолжил вращаться. Несколько пуль попали в фюзеляж и боковое окно – ничего критичного.

Пилот ногой открыл дверцу с их стороны. Подоспевшие люди Олега тут же ответили пальбой, но тот догадался прикрыться большим металлическим кейсом, выпрыгнул наружу.

– Илья!

Он обернулся к Габи – та с полным замешательством в лице держала поднятый дамский пистолет, не зная, в кого целиться. Спохватившись, он вынул свой «Токарев» из внутреннего кармана и взял в обе руки. Прищурился от сыплющего в глаза снега: «волшебника» долго разглядывать не пришлось. Суицидник пришибленный.

Господи, как Илья был рад его видеть! Как в Пантеоне, когда тот вытащил его из лихорадочного сна. Как в миг, когда задыхался в холодной давящей черноте под толщей воды, – а он спустился за ним и вытащил на поверхность. Как в первый раз, когда увидел его в загробном мире – банкетном зале в разгар вечеринки, пьяного и беззаботного, за одним из столиков Antica Pesa.

– Не стреляйте! С-сука! – заорал Ковбой по-русски, но те его, конечно, не услышали.

Какой-то снайпер так метко зарядил ему чуть ли не по пальцам, что кейс с лязгом полетел под ноги. Грохнулся на ребро и раскрылся, как сундук из сказки, – а оттуда вихрем понеслись несметные сокровища – целое облако лёгких танцующих купюр, так лихо подхваченных в небо и так легко крошащихся лопастями вертолёта.

– Вот же блядство! – уже вполне по-английски взревел Ковбой, кинулся закрывать кейс, но ещё одна вмятина от пули на уровне головы поубавила ему прыти.

– Стой как стоишь! Руки за голову! – один из гэбистов, держа прицел, подбежал ближе.

– Вот те на! Твой напарник, Курякин, – живёхонек! – захохотал Олег за спиной целящегося парня. – А газеты-то не врут!

Вид у Ковбоя был хуже, чем у побитой собаки. Деньги буквально улетали у него сквозь пальцы, – верней то, что от них осталось, – с края террасы вниз, к подножью, а он стоял, как конченый неудачник, с поднятыми руками и чуть не плакал. Илье хотелось истерично заржать. Но вместо этого он навёл пистолет на Олега, а Габи быстренько взяла на мушку его прихвостня.

Кажется, на проклятом холме не осталось никого, кто хоть что-то понимал в происходящем. Ковбоя всё-таки накрыло: он яростно схватил кейс за ручку и несколько раз саданул по земле, пока не отшвырнул в сторону, запыхавшийся и морально растоптанный. Ещё бы, у него, бедолаги, вся жизнь пронеслась перед глазами.

– Дайте сказать ему одно слово! – заорал он Олегу, пытаясь перекричать шум винта, но тот не услышал. Тогда он набрал побольше воздуха и крикнул уже Илье. – Я клянусь!

– В чём? – вырвалось у Габи скорее бессознательно, ведь всё время перестрелки она стояла и таращилась на Ковбоя как вкопанная.

– Он знает! Ты спрашивал, чего ты стоишь, Угроза? – он всплеснул руками с такой восхитительной злобой, будто стоял в центре урагана, а вокруг всё горело и разлеталось ко всем чертям – из-за Ильи. – Вот!

И тут на Илью снизошло откровение. Боже, и как он сразу не понял-то! Этот сукин сын его за секунду раскусил: знал же прекрасно, что он не к отцу бросится, – а за ним! И что убиваться будет до конца дней, ведь отец для него был всем. И если бы не вся эта история с Homo Soveticus и прочей дребеденью, он бы не задумался даже, насколько выбор был неочевидный.

Так чего же ты передумал в последний момент, а, Ковбой?

Испугался. Может, за себя. А, может, за него – что выполнят угрозу сослать в Сибирь. Как предателя Родины, сына такого же предателя.

Как только Габи справилась с оцепенением, то рванула со всех ног к Ковбою. Он подхватил её, как маленькую, обнял навесу крепко-крепко, и у Ильи сердце защемило, так сладко, так хорошо, что отдало приятной дурнотой в голову. А Габи между тем не растерялась. Вновь перемазанная тушью, серьёзная, вернулась за ним и крепко взяла за руку, повела к вертолёту.

– Хватит, Курякин! – позвал Олег, придерживая шляпу от ветра, своим приказным тоном, от которого инстинктивно хотелось вытянуться по струнке и отдать честь. – Это приказ!

Илья запнулся и остановил Габи. Солнце по-прежнему било по глазам. Человек, похожий на отца, стоял там же, под охраной у фургона. 

Они бы точно узнали друг друга. Если это и вправду отец – узнали бы без всяких сомнений, с первого взгляда. Надо только ближе подойти. Это намного меньше, чем снежное поле от бараков до забора с колючкой, меньше тысяч километров железной дороги. Меньше двадцати лет ожидания. Но бесконечно дальше нежной руки Габи, которая мягко потянула за собой, и точно так же взяла ладонь Ковбоя второй рукой. И вот уже они все втроём садились в маленькую кабинку вертолёта – Ковбой за штурвалом, он – за штурмана, а Габи – позади между ними.

– Прощай, пап.

Илья с минуту сидел за ширмой ладоней в полном молчании. Растёр проступившие слёзы – уже не горькие, пекучие, как в тот раз, – а прохладные и солёные. Повернулся к Ковбою, который точно так же застрял в собственных мыслях, сложив руки на штурвале. Тот буркнул, не оборачиваясь:

– Не смотри на меня так. Сам не знаю, чего больше хочу – смеяться или рыдать.

Вместо него хулиганисто посмеялась Габи:

– Ну не расстраивайся, Соло. Зато у тебя остался вертолёт.

– Надо было брать габаритней. Спешил.

– Свалить от Интерпола? – заметил Илья без улыбки.

– Представь себе. У меня даже был план побега. Там сзади где-то должна быть карта. – Ковбой закинул локоть на сидение и сокрушённо махнул рукой. – Правда, план предусматривал денежные вложения.

– Ну, с печатной валютой у нас туго, а вот золотой запас… – Илья вынул из-за пазухи заигравший на солнце слиток с обтекаемыми зеркальными боками.

Ковбой не успел рта разинуть, как Габи достала второй из сумочки на коленях.

– Всё диву даюсь, чем я заслужил таких щедрых друзей?

Илья живо стёр с его лица счастливую улыбку, сурово развернувшись к Габи:

– Я разве когда-то называл его другом?

– Аналогично.

И они спрятали слитки обратно, заставив Ковбоя только больше разулыбаться.

– Ладно, взлетаем! – скомандовала Габи, поправляя наушники, и вертушка качнулась, легко снимаясь с земли под рукой опытного пилота. – В этой козявке вообще музыка есть?

Когда они достаточно набрали высоту, Илья взглянул вниз на чёрные фигуры гэбистов (Олег всё-таки потерял свою шляпу), отдаляющийся и набирающий масштаба ландшафт, крышу фургона, куда завели отца и загружались по очереди остальные. И все они мельчали, мельчали, пока не стали крапинками на снегу, смутным отголоском прошлого. Так странно, что эти безобидные грёзы казались ему такими реальными и пугающими. А город всё разворачивался во все стороны, мутнел слабыми акварельными мазками крыш, площадей, парков, мостов, бледно-серебристой лентой реки и ячеистым лабиринтом дорог, прямых и бесконечно извилистых.

– Соло, я и подумать не могла, что Илья не врёт о тебе. Я совсем запуталась, где он правду говорит, а где сочиняет.

– Да если б я сам знал. Решил, что Ада – это Виктория. – Илья покачал головой. – Совсем с катушек слетел с этими вашими да Винчи и Рафаэлями.

– Угроза, а как у тебя с тахикардией, ориентацией в пространстве? – оживился Ковбой. – Голова не кружится, может, галлюцинации, панические атаки? Это я к тому, что Стендаль страдал похожим синдромом. И много кто ещё, – он наклонил штурвал, беря курс на юго-восток. – Вот недавно была статья про художника, который на старости лет прогулялся по мосту Понте-Векьо, так потом восемь лет лечился от бессонницы и мании преследования. Ещё одна во Флоренции насмотрелась на прекрасное и стала считать себя похороненной в Умбрии монахиней, песни ангелов слышала. В Уффици вообще регулярно дежурит неотложка – там каждый пятый перед «Рождением Венеры» валится с сердечным приступом. Синдром Стендаля – это тебе не шутки. Так что я бы отложил поход в картинную галерею на месяцок-другой.

Они пролетали Трастевере. С земли он казался куда меньше: вон площади Сан-Калисто и Санта-Мария-ин-Трастевере, а там базилика Цецилии, церковь Святого Франческо, блошиный рынок Порта Портезе у набережной.

– Нет, ну как всё-таки ты эффектно появился! – снова развеселилась Габи и повисла у них на плечах.

– Ты пропустила, как он в грузовике высаживался на катер, – отвлечённо добавил Илья.

– Ой, Соло, а в следующий раз, наверное, за Ильёй прямо из космоса десантируется!

– Без парашюта, как Супермен, – наконец отшутился Ковбой и поймал смущённый взгляд своего штурмана. – Любовь дороже денег. Правда, Угроза?

Если и мерить любовь в денежном эквиваленте, пожалуй, Илья и впрямь обходился непомерно дорого, но для такого азартного игрока, как Ковбой, это был тот самый случай, когда стоило идти ва-банк.

Было несколько неловко перед Габи, и странно, и где-то приятно побыть в роли девицы в беде. И, главное, утрата, что должна была обостриться многократно, если не выжечь сердце окончательно, – сейчас, когда свеча была отпущена и плыла за водой сама, далеко-далеко, больше его не гложила. Осела на дне. И так, наверное, было лучше всего.

Они оставляли после себя очередное поле битвы с дымящими кострами и сломанными копьями. Аду ждал очередной затяжной процесс. Скандал со «Спасителем» обещал прокатиться по всему миру, и вряд ли в вопросе подлинности картины вообще когда-то поставят точку. Официально гражданину Соло было сидеть ещё четыре года, – что ж, пускай Штаты сами оправдываются и разгребают за собой дерьмо. А им троим пока предстояло определиться с направлением. Благо карта была где-то здесь.


End file.
